Once Upon a Time in Traverse Town
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: A continuation of my AU fanfic, Journey of a Halliwell, Prue finds herself visiting a world where refugees fleeing the Heartless live. Meanwhile in San Francisco her sisters learn of the Rising Darkness, and the fact that Prue is still alive.
1. A Letter From Prue

A Letter From Prue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Kingdom Hearts or Atlantis: The Lost Empire. This is a continuation of my fic, Journey of a Halliwell. Bold print denotes spoken Atlantean. It would help to read Journey of a Halliwell before reading this fic.

Setting: Two weeks after _Journey of a Halliwell_.

Original Characters:

Kolopak (Age 55) – The captain of the air ship _Morrowind_, a former chieftain of the Rubber Tree People. The Rubber Tree People were a South American Indian tribe the Whitelighters transported to another world to prevent their being killed off by the Spaniards in the 16th Century. The Heartless conquered their world and Kolopak was one of the few survivors.

1st Lieutenant Alan Thomas Godfrey (Age 32) – A former member of the Indian Constabulary Service, now serving the Allied Intelligence Bureau, he serves as its liaison aboard the _Morrowind._ He was ostracized by many of the English townspeople because of a case where his willingness to serve justice instead of protecting the status quo.

Nigel – The Whitelighter that serves as Prue's guide to the many worlds she will encounter. He is rumored to be the former owner of the now haunted Bibighar Gardens, where he was murdered during the 1857 Indian Mutiny in Mayapore. He is Leo's former mentor and taught Leo all about breaking rules.

* * *

_Here comes the hurricane. _Leo thought. His other assignments hadn't left him much time, he thought, to explain the potentially explosive piece of information his former mentor had just shared with him. It had been almost three weeks since Prue had died and been reborn onto another world, on a mission to seek the pages of Ansem's Report. Ansem's writing contained information that could help her surviving sisters potentially ward off the Rising Darkness that was consuming many worlds.

He'd barely had time with Piper, an hour here, a day occasionally, half a day now and then. He had an unprecedented two days without interruption from the Elders. Nigel probably had seen to that. The letter was still in the inner pocket of his jacket, draped across a chair in the bedroom he shared with Piper. He glanced down at her sleeping form, curled up alongside him like a little girl, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He smiled as he watched his wife, but the smile was tempered by her grief over Prue's death and his own surprise about her living once more.

Leo shifted his position slightly and Piper stirred, muttering a little bit. He shifted again, trying to get more comfortable and fall asleep once more, but it felt like the letter was compelling him, he had to share it with its intended recipients.

"Leo, are you awake?" Piper asked as her eyes opened, glancing up.

"I'm fine." Leo said, "I'm just trying to get comfortable, that's all."

Piper propped herself on one elbow before looking straight at him, "You're not a very good liar, Leo."

"Listen, honey, can this wait till morning." Leo said, "It's not that important."

"If it's keeping you up, it's gotta be important." Piper replied.

"Honey, it's been a hectic week…" Leo began.

"Vanquishing Shax, nearly turning into a fury, seeing Paige's past life." Piper ticked examples off her fingers, "I'd agree with you."

"So I'd really like to not let the cat out of the bag." Leo began.

"You're opening the bag with your comments." Piper countered, "Spill it."

"Honey…" Leo protested.

"Leo, whatever it is, I'm your wife." Piper replied, feeling hurt, "You can tell me."

Leo sighed as he sat up, "It's about Prue."

"What about her?" Piper replied, sitting up.

"She's alive." Leo replied.

"WHAT?" Piper practically exploded, "How is that possible? We saw her die!"

"The Elders reincarnated her." Leo replied.

"I thought you said they didn't _have_ that kind of power." Piper replied, "If Prue's alive, where is she?"

"It's difficult for me to explain." Leo began, "Anyway, Whitelighters don't have that kind of power, but Elders do."

Piper sat up completely saying, "Leo, I don't care if it takes all night, if she's alive I need to know…"

"I'd like to wait for Phoebe and Paige for what I have." Leo said.

Piper's eyes narrowed and Leo continued, "It's a letter from Prue, sweetheart. She wrote it two weeks earlier, for you and Phoebe."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Piper demanded, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Because I couldn't find a good time. You know as well as I do these past two weeks have been hectic. If they called me away right in the middle of…" Leo said.

"Leo, even if they called you away after you gave us the letter we would be able to handle it…" Piper began.

"I'm not doubting you guys, I just want to be there for you when you read it, with no interruptions." Leo said.

"Leo," Piper said, touched by his concern and reminded as to why she loved him, "What guarantees the Elders won't just call you away…"

"Because the other messenger is taking my cases." Leo replied.

"Who?" Piper said.

"My old mentor." Leo replied, "Nigel."

"The old English guy with a mustache?" Piper asked, recalling their visit to the Whitelighter Area before Phoebe had met Cole and remembering a very proper English gentleman with a monocle and walking cane.

"Yes. He taught me everything I know about being a Whitelighter…" Leo replied, and adding naughtily, "…including breaking rules."

"Who would have thought?" Piper asked, "So when do you want to tell the others."

"Tomorrow." Leo promised, "I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Where's the letter?" Piper asked.

"I'll show you guys tomorrow." Leo replied.

"OK." Piper conceded, "But we still need to talk about how we're going to break this news to my sisters."

Inwardly, Leo sighed, this was going to be an exceedingly long night. Normally he never minded late nights with Piper, but the matter in question concerned more than just Prue being alive, it concerned the approaching apocalypse, the Rising Darkness.

* * *

"Somebody's in a mood." Prue said, as a tired looking Godfrey sat across from her at the table at breakfast.

"You weren't the one with the midnight to 4 AM watch." Godfrey replied.

"I was yesterday." Prue countered.

"Well you didn't have it with Mole and Vinny and the name calling contest." Godfrey quipped.

"You gotta admit," Doc said as he sat down at the table with them, "They got pretty imaginative."

"Until about 3:45 AM." Godfrey replied, "Then I was counting seconds until I got off duty. And guess what I dreamt of..."

"You were dreaming about Mole and Vinny?" Prue said, "I think you need to see a psychiatrist."

"No, I was actually dreaming of all the interesting names those two came up with for the name calling contest." Godfrey replied.

"You had some interesting ones when you threw some names in. Such as wanker, bloody wanker." Doc replied.

"Facist." came the voice of Mole.

"Dirty Frenchman..." Vinny replied.

"They're still going at it?" Prue replied.

"Evidently." Godfrey replied, "Try putting up with _that _for four hours. You're awfully bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"My secret." Prue replied.

"Well, that coffee blend of yours is certainly potent." Doc said, his eyes popping wide.

"I could bloody well use it." Godfrey replied.

"Doc!" Milo Thatch shouted as he came in panting, "It's Kida...She's gone into labor."

"I gotta go…" Doc said, "Damn it, she wasn't due for another two days…C'mon you guys, time for your first lesson in midwifery."

"Why are we doing this again?" Prue asked.

"In case we're on a mission and someone goes into labor when I'm nowhere to be found." Doc replied.

The three rushed to the Infirmary, with Milo in tow, where Kida lay on a bed. As a contraction hit, she exclaimed something in a strange language that Prue and Godfrey had not heard before.

"**Where the hell have you been?**"Kida demanded.

"I was getting help, honey." Milo replied.

"You're dilated to about six centimeters." Doc said.

Another contraction hit just then, "**You are never touching me again!**"

As Godfrey took a step back to get out of Doc's way, his right heel came down onto Milo's foot. "Ow! My foot!"

"**I'm in the worst pain of my life and you're complaining about your _foot!_**" Kida snapped as yet another contraction.

"I've got the feeling I'm lucky I'm not in his shoes." Godfrey replied.

"I'm lucky I'm not in Kida's shoes." Prue countered.

"Godfrey, see how dilated Kida is." Doc said, handing him an instrument.

"About ten centimeters." Godfrey replied, remembering from his mother handling a delivery with a midwife, "Congratulations. You may now give birth…"

"**That's what I've _been_ doing!**"Kida shouted.

"Milo's not the only one on the receiving end of a pregnant woman's wrath." Prue quipped, though she didn't understand what Kida had just said.

"For God's sake Prue, I was a policeman and now I'm soldier I was never a bloody doctor." Godfrey remarked.

"Don't they teach you guys first aid?" Prue asked.

Godfrey gave her a blank stare, and said, "For gunshot wounds, stabbings, blunt force trauma yes. Not childbirth."

Prue rolled her eyes as Kida had yet another contraction hit. "Breathe…breathe…" Doc was saying.

* * *

In the Whitelighter Area, Nigel orbed back in after having covered for Leo. As he did, he saw Penelope Halliwell walking straight for him. _Oh bollocks. _He thought.

"Nigel," Penny began, "Is there any reason why you're covering all of Leo's charges, as well as Prue?"

"I wanted to give the young man time with his wife." Nigel replied, calmly. He didn't know how Penny would react to the letter he had passed to Leo. _Hell truly hath no fury greater than an angry Halliwell. _Nigel thought, hoping to God Penny wouldn't find out.

"I hope you aren't up to any old tricks." Penny began, "Because Elder Gideon seems just slightly miffed about Natalie's sudden encounter with half a dozen mice…that mysteriously appeared in her bed at two o'clock this morning."

"I thought they ascertained that I was innocent of this matter. It was Puck, after all." Nigel replied, referring to the mischievous sprite that inspired Shakespeare's character and served as the jester of the Elders.

"Yes, but lately it seems an inordinate number of Puck's shenanigans have been targeting Natalie." Penny replied.

"Those mice were at least sanctified mice." Nigel quipped.

"I do hope that you have nothing to do with this." Penny replied.

"I swear on my honor as a gentleman I had no role in Puck's choice of target…" Nigel replied. And just then another scream echoed as Natalie ran, chased by several dozen white mice.

_Brilliant, Puck, simply brilliant. _Nigel thought, reminding himself to be sure to pay the divine trickster a little bonus for the mice in the shower.

Penny looked at Nigel with a death and daggers expression, "Do you have something to tell me?"

"No, I do not." Nigel replied, calmly sipping his tea.

"Wocka! Wocka! Wocka!" Puck chanted as he ran away from a very irate Natalie who was wearing nothing but a towel and wielding a very wicked looking spiked mace that she had snatched from a very befuddled Elder Guardian.

"I don't care that you're the Elders' favorite jester! You hear me! The mice were too much!" Natalie shouted as she chased him, "You're going to die trickster!"

"Look, Nigel, I don't care if you've put Puck up to this latest series of practical jokes or not. But if you are somehow responsible, please make sure he refrains from causing more trouble in Heaven." Penny replied before she walked off.

* * *

Paige walked downstairs, yawning as she did so. Piper was already downstairs with Leo cooking breakfast and Phoebe was brewing a pot of coffee. She took her plate of scrambled eggs and toast and sat down with her two sisters and Leo at the table. She wondered why Leo had such a serious look on his face. _You'd think that a Whitelighter who finally got almost three days with his wife out of his busy schedule would have a more content expression._

"I have something very important to share with you guys." Leo began. Piper nudged him with the elbow closest to him, "It's a letter from someone you know, and I want to share it with you guys after breakfast."

"Why can't you read it right now?" Paige asked.

"Because I really don't want to ruin the meal." Leo replied, "I can say right now it is going to be a very emotional moment for all of you, including Paige."

"What's it about?" Phoebe asked, before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"It's about Prue." Leo replied.

At this, Phoebe spit out her orange juice in surprise, and narrowly missed drenching Piper and Leo by bare centimeters. "What?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Isn't Prue dead?" Paige added.

"This might take a while, so please let's finish breakfast." Leo replied.

The meal was a silent, almost hurried affair as the sisters looked 'round the table at each other and at Leo. Finally the food had been eaten and Leo led them into the living room where he withdrew the envelope from his jacket and handed it to Piper.

"How can we be sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Paige asked, "How do we know that some kind of demon didn't hand you a fake?"

"It's her handwriting alright." Phoebe interjected as she looked over the envelope.

"And the person who gave it to me is her new Whitelighter." Leo replied, "I've known this man since I became one."

"I've met him." Piper said, "Briefly, but I know he wouldn't screw us over."

Phoebe, who had been holding the letter since Piper passed it off to her, opened the envelope and unfolded the sheet of paper.

"Dear Piper and Phoebe," she began, as she read Prue's words, "I really don't know how to say this, and can't really explain why, but I'm alive. I remember floating away from the house after being smashed through that wall by Shax and then a blinding flash. After that I woke up in a clearing in the middle of the jungle at night. Not two seconds later I run into this weird creature, its skin was completely black and it was about four feet high with glowing yellow eyes. It had been shot and wounded by the guys who found me. From the look of them they were a squad British policemen led by a guy named Godfrey, serving in the Indian Constabulary Service from the year 1942. I know, it sounds strange, but evidently time flows at a slower rate on this particular world that the Elders reincarnated me on."

"Is it just me, or is this weird even for us?" Paige remarked.

"It's not just you." Piper reassured, "Keep reading."

"I found out, over the next few days that the creatures the British were hunting are called Heartless." Phoebe continued Prue's words, "They took me to a town called Mayapore, somewhere on the Indian frontier. I ran into a Whitelighter called Nigel, he's been helping me get oriented to this world. The Heartless feed on hearts, of both people and worlds and they were advancing on Mayapore."

"Whoa." Paige remarked.

"This gets worse." Phoebe commented, "From what she's written in here, it sounds like the District Superintendent of Police, Merrick, was pretty close to being a Heartless himself."

"Keep reading." Piper insisted.

"Nigel had me chasing a fakir, one of at least sixty-two of them that live in Mayapore at any given time. I wound up rescuing a volunteer nurse named Daphne Manners, preventing her from being run over by a truck. The next evening, Merrick proposed to marry her and she rejected his proposal. I eventually found the fakir, who told me that the attack would happen when a child would be conceived after a rape."

"It sounds like Prue stumbled right into a soap opera…" Paige quipped.

"Shh!" Piper said, "Phoebe, keep reading."

"I figured out the rape's victim would be Daphne, because she kept sneaking out at night when she thought I was sleeping. I followed her and found out she was seeing an Indian journalist named Hari Kumar. That's why she turned down Merrick's proposal. During the night where they were going to consummate their affair, they were attacked by a gang of five Indian men. They beat Kumar and raped Daphne and I couldn't stop it. I found out my innocent was Daphne, and more specifically her unborn baby." Phoebe read, "And then shortly after the Heartless attacked. Merrick wanted to blow up the bridge that divided the town into an Indian and British half and strand the Indian population and a good portion of his own men on the other side. I managed to stop him and wound up protecting Daphne with the help of Godfrey and some constables." Phoebe continued.

"OK, so Prue's on some alternate version of India under British rule?" Piper asked.

"Can't we use some kind of spell to travel there?" Paige asked.

"No, we can't do that." Leo began, "If you leave here, San Francisco will be almost entirely defenseless."

"What about Prue?" Piper asked.

"Is there any more in the letter, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said and continued, "Nigel says I will return and see you guys again, eventually, but not yet. The Elders have sent me on another quest, but I won't be alone this time. I'm onboard this ship that can travel from world to world called the _Morrowind_. I haven't really met all the crewmembers just yet, but I wanted to write you guys to let me know that I'm alive and exactly what it is we're facing. All My Love, Prue."

"What are you waiting for?" Piper began, grabbing a pad and pen from the coffee table, "We've gotta write Prue…"

* * *

"So what's the word?" Mole asked Doc, as the latter walked out of the Infirmary.

"It's a girl, her name is Lal." Doc replied.

"What's it mean?" Cookie asked.

"It's Hindi for 'beloved'." Godfrey replied as he walked out of the room.

"I didn't know you spoke Hindi." Prue replied.

"I know a few words and phrases, having lived in India for much of my life." Godfrey replied.

In the Infirmary, Milo and Kida smiled as they cradled the swaddled bundle of Lal between them. Doc smiled himself, "It's nice to know that hope can still exist, even after the Heartless consumed our world."

Doc walked back into the Infirmary to tend to Kida and Lal, and the crowd outside broke up, leaving Prue and Godfrey standing outside.

"So what is this Traverse Town?" Prue asked.

"From what I know of it," Godfrey replied, "It's a place where those who've lost their worlds go to start their lives over again."

"You're talking about Traverse Town?" Kolopak asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Yeah." Prue replied, "What is it, exactly?"

"Shortly after Ansem's Heartless destroyed his kingdom, they ravaged other worlds as well." Kolopak replied, "The refugees created the settlement of Traverse Town as neutral ground where people fleeing the terror of the Heartless could resettle and live their lives out."

"So why are we going to Traverse Town?" Prue asked.

"Well first, we're going to need some information." Kolopak replied, "From Merlin, we need to take you to see him."

"Why?" Prue asked.

"We need to take you to see Merlin." Kolopak replied, "For it was he who told me of your coming and that you would help us bring about the defeat of Ansem and his Organization."

"Why do I need to see him?" Prue asked.

"Knowledge is your best weapon against the Rising Darkness." Kolopak replied, "You may be powerful in your own right, from your own world, but you are new to this world and you need to hear Merlin's advice."

"And then what?" Prue asked.

"Relax," Kolopak replied, "Answers will come to you if you let them."

Kolopak departed, leaving Prue and Godfrey to watch the stars as the _Morrowind _glided by outside the plexiglass. "Deck three has a better view." Godfrey commented.

"It's too crowded." Prue replied, "Listen, Godfrey, I just want to be alone for now, there's a lot for me to take in."

"I understand." Godfrey said, softly and putting a comforting hand on Prue's shoulder, "If you need to talk to someone, I'll be around."

"Thank you." Prue replied, and Godfrey left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Merlin's Vision

Merlin's Vision

Disclaimer: Same as before…The excerpts from the poem "El Dorado" are the work of Edgar Allan Poe. This takes place roughly around the first quarter of the fourth season. The Guardian Damocles is my creation.

Other OC of this fic:

Major Daniel C. Waverly – An officer of the Allied Intelligence Bureau, he recruited Godfrey into the AIB shortly after the Battle of Mayapore.

RoguefanKC – Ask and ye shall receive…a bit of Gideon bashing that is.

* * *

Elder Gideon's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into the eyes of a big frog. Seeing Gideon awake, the frog forced his jaws open and slid inside his mouth. Startled, Gideon tried to force it out, but before his hands could reach his jaws, the slimy amphibian hopped into his throat and was instantly swallowed.

Shortly thereafter, Leo orbed into the Whitelighter area. "PUCK!" Elder Gideon shouted, but his booming voice seemed to have something wrong with it.

Whatever was wrong with Elder Gideon's voice was getting more pronounced as he yelled to one of his aides, "I don't care **how **you do it, or how _long_ it takes, bring that Trickster here in chains! He may be my children's favorite jester but his days are numbered."

Leo spotted Nigel and walked over to his former mentor. "What's wrong with Elder Gideon?"

"I do believe our fearless leader has a frog in his throat." Nigel said, with ne'er a change to his calm English demeanor.

_Ah the benefit of the British stiff upper lip. _Leo mused, before he said, "Nigel, this isn't funny."

"Of course not." Nigel replied, "Have they received it?"

"Yes." Leo replied, "Needless to say it was emotional moment for all of them. They can't quite understand why Prue can't be with them just yet. Piper had the hardest time, in fact Grams did tell her that: "I'm not allowed to tell you now… just like you're not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway." But at least she now knows why. They say thank you."

"Tell them they are very welcome." Nigel replied.

"I can't tell you what a big help this has been." Leo replied, and then added, "I've got something from the girls for Prue."

Leo handed an envelope over and Nigel stuffed it into a hidden pocket in his suit jacket. Just then Puck came out of hiding and Leo grabbed hold of him, "You know that Elder Gideon's looking for you? And he didn't sound happy."

"When is he ever?" Puck said, grinning.

"I'm serious. Puck, I hope that you weren't involved in this…" Leo said.

"No more than usual. But if I were, I would have had help…" Puck replied, "Uhoh! Gottagonow! Bye!"

The Divine Trickster wiggled out of Leo's grasp and ran pell mell around the nearest corner. "Damn it." Leo groaned. A very angry looking Penelope Halliwell was storming up the pathway.

"Have you," Penny began when she spoke to Leo and then turned towards Nigel, "Or _you _seen a bullfrog around here?"

"What would a frog be doing so far away from the pond?" Nigel asked, innocently.

"Perhaps it was kidnapped…" Penny began.

"Don't you mean frognapped, if such a term does exist?" Nigel replied.

"Don't be coy." Penny said.

"Really, I thought you were beyond searching for a seventh husband by now, Penny." Nigel said.

"Nigel, even if I were searching for another husband, you would be the last man I would consider." Penny replied, "Now where is that frog?"

"Why is it so important?" Leo asked.

"Because," Grams said, "I have a presentation at the Magic School, on animal transformations."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leo asked, "After all, when Phoebe's friends…"

"I was referring to re-transformations…" Grams sighed, "You see one of my students accidentally transformed Natalie into a frog."

_Wanker. _Nigel thought. _How much is Puck going to reveal under torture…Or the stare of an angry Halliwell, which amounts to the same thing._

"Ow! Ow! OOOH! OWWWW!" the loud cries could be heard echoing all over the Whitelighter Area as a very angry Patty Halliwell came towards Penny, dragging a struggling Puck with one arm twisted very painfully behind him.

_I'm going to find out. _Nigel thought.

"Mom?" Patty said, "I think this gentleman knows where Natalie went."

"Really. I thought he had a hand in her disappearance, seeing that he has been antagonizing her an awful lot of late…" Penny replied, and turning towards Puck she spoke in a tone that would have made the most hardened demon squeal like a small girl, "_Where _is she?"

"Uh, that's very interesting really…" Puck replied and Patty promptly twisted, "YOW!"

"OK! She's in Elder Gideon's throat!" Puck shouted.

"WHAT?" Penny, Leo, and Patty gasped simultaneously.

"You don't seem surprised." Penny glared at Nigel, noting his lack of shock.

"Our esteemed elder seemed rather hoarse." Nigel deadpanned.

"What did you do to her?" Leo demanded.

"She isn't dead, if that's what you're worried about." Puck replied, "OW! Stop! OK! I sprinkled some pun potion together with protection dust onto her…"

"Pun potion." Penny glared angrily, "So you're the one who stole the pun potion from the Magic Lab…"

"No!" Puck replied, "I merely copied the recipe…"

"Pun potion?" Leo asked.

"It's a newly concocted potion from the Magic Institute." Nigel replied, "Supposedly, dousing one's target with it will cause everyday expressions to take a literal form."

"So Puck splashing Frog Natalie with the potion made her climb into Elder Gideon's throat?" Leo said, "Great, now she's being digested…"

"Not necessarily." Puck said, "I also covered her with anti-digestion potion so that she wouldn't be digested."

"We have to find Elder Gideon right now." Penny interrupted, "The frog princess..."

"As if anyone could call Natalie that…" Puck countered, Patty twisted his arm, "OWWW!"

"Be nice." Patty warned.

"Anyway, before being so rudely interrupted, the frog princess will turn back into a Whitelighter in less than an hour."

"We had best go find him then." Nigel replied.

The foursome headed straight for the Elder Assembly where they were stopped by Damocles, he of the double edged sword. "State your business." He said.

"We wish to speak to Elder Gideon." Nigel replied.

"He is otherwise occupied." Damocles relied.

"This _is_ urgent." Patty replied.

"None may enter, without Gideon's authority!" Damocles replied, reaching for the hilt of his double edged blade.

"This concerns his recent…affliction." Penny replied.

Damocles opened the door, and they saw Elder Gideon sitting upon his throne, a very sour expression on his face. "Eminence," Damocles began, "The Whitelighters Leo and Nigel and the witches Halliwell to see you."

"This," Gideon replied, "Had better be good."

"You don't sound too good." Penny said, "In fact it sounds like you have a frog in your throat."

"Your concern for my health is touching, Penelope, but I seek this affliction to cease, not sympathy." Gideon replied.

"I believe," Penny continued, unruffled, "I may have a cure for your problem."

"Proceed." Gideon replied.

"Amphibian tenant, of the Elder's throat. Ye of warty skin and slimy coat. Come forth now, to open air. Cease from causing woe and despair. Return then to your true shape. From Gideon's throat, you now escape…" Penny chanted.

Just then a swirl of orbs appeared in the center of the room, and standing before Gideon was Natalie, stark naked. She shrieked in alarm, turned, grabbed a nearby tapestry and wrapped it around herself and ran blushing and embarrassed from the throne room.

_Bloody brilliant Puck. _Nigel thought.

* * *

"What are you writing in there, Godfrey?" Doc asked, as Godfrey sat in an easy chair in the rec room, a space aboard the _Morrowind _the crew had set aside as a sort of lounge for those off duty.

"Just some thoughts." Godfrey replied.

"So it's a journal?" Doc asked.

"Yes." Godfrey replied, as he closed the small volume, sticking it back into his pocket and noticing that Doctor Sweet was carrying a cloth wrapped circular object under his arm.

"What are you thinking?" Doc asked.

"It's just since the invasion of Mayapore and a lot of other things, quite a few blokes from my precinct got drafted by the Emergency Recruitment Act." Godfrey replied, "After the battle we were shorthanded to begin with, but the drafting reduced our numbers even more. We've barely enough police to maintain order and that's been happening all over India."

"That's rough." Doc replied, "I know how frustrating that can be. I remember several of my buddies were charging up San Juan Hill with the Rough Riders while I was still in college. This should help take your mind off of things…"

"What is it?" Godfrey asked, indicating the bundle.

"It's a dart board." Doc declared as he hung it onto the bulkhead, "Want to play a game?"

"Certainly. I'm long out of practice from my university days…" Godfrey replied.

"I'll let you have the first shot." Doc replied, putting one into Godfrey's hand as he walked over to the medical officer.

Godfrey let fly, the dart hitting near the center of the board. "And you say you're out of practice?" Doc said, skeptically. Doc threw a dart and it landed further inboard of Godfrey's.

Godfrey threw it again. The dart landed further outboard of the first dart he'd thrown. "Wanker. I told you I was out of practice…"

Prue stepped into the rec room, with a book under one arm when a dart flew past her face. She turned to see Doc and Godfrey standing quite a few paces away from the dartboard. The dart hadn't struck home yet, and Prue used her telekinesis to send it flying into the ceiling at an angle.

"Nice shot." Godfrey quipped.

"Could you guys move that dartboard away from the doorway?" Prue replied, "I almost got a headache not even Anacin could help thanks to you two."

"Of course." Godfrey replied and headed over to move the board while Doc climbed onto a nearby easy chair, precariously balanced on the back of the chair, trying to reach the dart firmly embedded in the ceiling. Doc got his fingers around it and tugged, it was stuck firmly.

"Prue, could you give me a hand?" Doc asked.

"I'll help as long as you guys don't skewer me with your dart games in the future." Prue warned.

"OK. Give me a little telekinetic tug to get that thing out of the ceiling after I pull on it again." Doc replied.

"Ready?" Prue asked.

"Ready." Doc replied and tugged. At the same time Prue yanked with her mind downward and diagonally, however she used a bit too much force and Doc toppled to the floor.

He sat up rubbing his head, "I said tug, not pull."

"That's what I did." Prue protested, "It was a tug, not a pull."

"Well I hope this is a bump, not a fracture." Doc groaned, as he walked out of the room.

"Guys," Vinny said, "Have you seen my cupcake? I had it in the dining room earlier, but it's missing now."

"It's over there." Godfrey said, pointing at a cupcake with a cherry on top. Vinny took the cherry off the cupcake, shook it, weighed it in his hands, shrugged his shoulders and began to eat it.

"You're not eating the rest of that?" Doc asked, his curiosity piqued.

"No, I just wanted the cherry." Vinny replied.

"What gives?" Prue asked, "With you shaking that cherry around and everything?"

"It's a special kind of dessert. You see I invented a tiny smoke bomb. It explodes on impact flinging red smoke into the air that settles in a red dust on whatever it touches."

"_Why _did you make a smoke bomb that looks like a cherry again?" Prue asked Vinny.

"I was bored." The Italian replied.

"Guys, I hate to cut in." Doc replied, "But we'd better find that bomb before…"

"AGH!" came a scream from outside the rec room and red smoke could be seen billowing through the doorway.

"Too late." Godfrey quipped, just as Kolopak came walking into the room and Vinny made a quick exit.

Kolopak's face and now slightly singed gray hair were covered with a fine red dust and he held a cupcake with a single bite taken out of it in his right hand. He wore a very sour expression on his face. As he spoke, miniature clouds of smoke emanated from his mouth, "OK, I want to know what maniac designed this particular device?"

The other three people in the room tried not to laugh at Kolopak as he walked into the room with the offending cupcake in hand. "I'm waiting…" Kolopak warned.

"Listen, I'm 100 certain who the inventor is, but would you happen to know where that pyromaniac is hiding?" Kolopak added.

"He left the room in an awful hurry…" Godfrey began.

"When I find him…" Kolopak stormed as he left the room.

"Life here certainly never gets dull." Prue remarked.

"It doesn't." Doc replied.

"Shouldn't we warn Vinny?" Prue asked.

"No, Kolopak isn't going to kill him, he's just going to have Vinny be on cleaning duty for the next week or so…" Doc replied, "And with Doc's frontiersman cooking, things can get pretty greasy."

"Ouch." Prue remarked, "That's why I'm sticking to sandwiches and salads on this trip…"

Just then another blast sounded, and more cherry scented red smoke came pouring from the dining room.

"Dagnabbit!" Came Cookie's shout, "What in tarnation is wrong with those daggone cherries?"

Cookie came running into the recreation room, "Prue, can you do an exorcism on mah kitchen? I think mah cherries are possessed."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! I gotta hear outta that thing! OW!" Vinny shouted as Bertha dragged him into the room by one ear.

"Your cherries aren't possessed." The old lady replied, "Our resident arsonist just made a few more of his special 'cherry bombs'."

"How many of these things did you make last night, Vinny?" Kolopak asked, his left eye twitching.

"Eh, maybe one or two…" Vinny replied.

"That's good." Prue remarked.

"…hundred." Vinny replied.

"Two hundred smoke bombs?" Cookie said, with murder in his eyes, "You replaced mah cherries with two hundred stinkin' little cherry bombs!"

"That's it, you're disposing of them as soon as possible." Kolopak said, "I don't care how you do it, but get rid of them…"

"They could come in handy, boss…" Vinny protested.

"Not another word." Kolopak replied.

* * *

"Do you have what I asked?" Maleficent asked.

"Do you have what _I _asked." Hades asked, countering.

"You insult me, Hades." Maleficent asked, "I have what you ask for, I need only what you showed me the last meeting."

Hades jingled a small, faintly glowing yellow orb slightly larger than a ping pong ball on the end of a chain curled round his fingers. "As you asked. Are you sure this lone soul will weaken the Charmed One?"

"Her attachment is strong to this soul. Seeing him alive once more will cause confusion, indecision, and maybe distrust." Maleficent said, "That is what we need."

Hades handed the soul to Maleficent, "You do realize it was a bit of a hassle trying to find one soul out of who knows how many, especially when trying to avoid the Elders, and every Whitelighter in existence. A guy with blue flames for hair kinda sticks out up there in Whitelighter land."

"It will be well worth it for you to know that you had a hand in helping defeat one of the Charmed Ones." Maleficent added.

"I hope this works." Hades said.

"Do you doubt me?" Maleficent replied

"Why not just overwhelm her? Sheer numbers?" Hades argued.

"A long list of demons have attempted to use brute force against the Charmed Ones…" Maleficent replied.

"Shax succeeded in killing the witch." Hades pointed out, "And he was one demon…Besides, without the Power of Three, we stand a better chance."

"But of the Charmed Ones she is the most powerful." Maleficent replied, "And she has Kolopak and his pesky crew to help her…"

"A handful of refugees from a world already conquered and one ex-member of the Mayapore Indian Constabulary is hardly worrisome." Hades quipped.

"You forget that the Mayapore defenders managed to drive off our assault, and now the British have launched a counteroffensive against our forces in India." Maleficent replied, "And Godfrey was the one largely responsible for holding the town against our assault. And do not discount the power of the Mother Crystal…"

"Atlantis was conquered, and destroyed." Hades replied.

"Yes, but Kidagakash is the princess of Atlantis, and is the Mother Crystal's living embodiment. If she discovers how powerful she can become, especially with Prue's help." Maleficent replied, "I will make the clone and infuse the soul with it. You make sure that the Heartless are especially active before Prue can find Merlin…"

Hades left to carry out his task.

* * *

"_Non nobis Domine, Domine. Sed Nomini. Sed Nomini. Tuo Da Gloriam." Donalbain sang, the tune issuing forth from parched lips._

_The strain of the Psalm 115, as Godfrey walked down the battleground that had been the streets of Mayapore. Everything ached, the wound on his arm throbbed. He saw Sanjay's body lying with limbs splayed out, head lolling. He picked up the body, slinging it over his shoulders as he joined the rest of his men, wandering over Mayapore's streets, counting their dead and aiding the wounded. _

"_Non nobis Domine, Domine. Non nobis Domine. Sed Nomini. Sed Nomini. Tuo Da Gloriam…" more citizens and constables joined in the hymn as they walked among the slain. 'Not to us, o Lord. But to your name give glory.' The Latin words rang true of Mayapore's defense. Sixty-two men of the Mayapore Indian Constabulary had held off a massive assault of the Heartless._

_Godfrey watched the both his own constables and men from the Pankot Rifles executing any wounded Heartless they encountered. He smelled the acrid smell of smoke and charred flesh as two more policemen dumped gasoline onto a pile of the dead Heartless. He watched as Mullins, Donalbain and Rees hefted Lieutenant York's dead body between them. He watched Sergeant Hiller trundle by, in his usual business-like way, not seeming to mind the black smears mingled with dirt and human blood on his uniform. _

_The scene shifted, and Godfrey saw York helping a wounded constable to his feet as his unit was falling back. The Heartless were upon them and York turned, firing his revolver, killing the first of the attackers. He fired again, the click of an empty chamber sounding and York turned and ran, reloading frantically. A Bandit caught up to York and slashed him across the back. A Soldier Heartless that ran in front of him stabbed its claws deep into his stomach. Blood gushed from both wounds and from York's mouth. Another stab from a second Bandit made York scream into the air, an animal-like shout of agony uttered through cracked and broken teeth._

Godfrey sat up with a start, breathing hard. He glanced at the clock. 4 A.M. No way he was going back to sleep, though he didn't have duty until 8 o'clock. He dressed quickly and walked out of his quarters, taking a random book from his shelf. He headed for the rec. room and took a seat in one of the arm chairs; he popped to a random page of the anthology from his student days almost a decade ago.

His eyes fell to the first stanza, "**Gaily bedight, A gallant night In sunshine and in shadow, Had journeyed long, Singing a song, In search of El Dorado**."

_Certainly I've sought fulfillment in what I do. _Godfrey thought. As the poem wore on, the tone began to echo certain strains. Godfrey remembered his days at the university, his attempt to join the British Army, however, downsizing meant the peacetime British Army had too many new second lieutenants. He recalled his return home, serving the Indian Constabulary Service, having not been commissioned into any of the British regiments.

He put it down on the coffee table and stood up, walking to the dartboard. He took three darts from the board, laying the other three on the coffee table and began to throw them at the board.

"That desperate to beat Doc?" Prue asked, as she walked behind him, having just finished her shift.

"I've a bit of catching up to do since my university days and the time I spent at the pub." Godfrey replied.

Prue's eyes fell upon the half opened book, an anthology of Edgar Allan Poe, "I see someone's burning the midnight oil."

"I thought I'd do a bit of reading." Godfrey replied, "I couldn't really sleep and I really hadn't anything to do."

Prue walked over to the chair and picked it up, "I used to read Poe in college."

"I studied his work when I was at the university." Godfrey replied.

Prue leafed through it, and stopped at a particular page, "_El Dorado_. I was more of a fan of _the Raven _and _Annabelle Lee_."

"I once thought the poem meant that to reach one's dreams, one had best marshal his resources and ride boldly forward." Godfrey mused, "But now it's taken a different meaning, goals are achieved at great cost and that cost lies not in gold but in death."

"That's pretty grim," Prue remarked, "And where can you see that whole line about death?"

"Throughout the poem, the chap is aging and dying as he seeks what he hopes to find." Godfrey replied, taking the book, "It's the third stanza: **And, as his strength Failed him at length, He met a pilgrim shadow -- "Shadow," said he, "Where can it be --This land of El Dorado?" **He's dying and meets a ghost."

"This is about Mayapore, isn't it?" Prue asked.

"It's a personal matter." Godfrey replied.

"Look I understand you're upset that the townspeople were so ungrateful to you." Prue replied. "Certainly an understatement." Godfrey replied, "All the Yorks can seem to do is blame me for Edward's death, Merrick all but destroyed my reputation in the Constabulary and elsewhere with that letter of reprimand…"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Prue replied, "You just started a new life here."

"True. No point mourning what is now lost." Godfrey grinned faintly, he wasn't sure why talking to Prue had been helpful, but he was grateful for it nonetheless, he added, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Prue replied, stifling a yawn, "I'm off to get some sleep. I don't think I'm even going to bother changing…"

Bertha trundled into the room, having overheard that part of the conversation, the old woman opened up with a quip of her own, "I sleep naked."

Godfrey raised an eyebrow, "That was disturbing…"

"I'll say." Doc interjected, as he walked through the rec room, "Trust me, it is _not_ a pretty sight. And she sleepwalks too…"

"Thanks Doc, I didn't need that image before I go to sleep." Prue replied.

Godfrey grinned, "_Now _who dreams about weird things?"

"I'm going to bed, good night you guys." Prue said, stifling another yawn.

"Good night Prue." Doc and Godfrey replied.

"Up for a game?" Doc asked, taking the darts out of his pocket.

"Always." Godfrey replied.

* * *

A few days later the Morrowind touched down at Traverse Town's airstrip. "Milo, Kida, Audrey, and Bertha, you stay with the ship." Kolopak ordered, "The rest of us will find Merlin in the Third District."

The hatch opened and Vinny said, "Finally, non-recycled air."

"My sentiments exactly." Godfrey quipped. The tarmac had lines of Spitfire and Hurricane fighters and Blenheim light bombers parked on the other side, where a British flag flapped in the breeze, and an anti-aircraft cannon poked into the skies.

"Looks like the Royal Air Force detachment's grown a bit." Kolopak noted, "I only hope they do not seek to add Traverse Town to their colonial possessions."

"Britain has enough problems defending her overseas possessions as is." Godfrey replied.

"What are all these districts you keep talking about?" Prue asked.

"There are three districts in Traverse Town. Both the Traverse Town Militia and lately British soldiers from the East Yorkshire Regiment have been helpful in keeping the Heartless out of the First District. They are a reoccurring problem in the Second District, and both mount heavy patrols in the area. The Third District frequently has to summon the East Yorks to help them." Kolopak replied.

They had traveled through the First District without incident, and the Second had been almost as uneventful, as a patrol from the East Yorks had just wiped out a group of attacking Heartless and were stacking the corpses of the Heartless onto a supply truck which drove off, with the patrol in the back.

The 3rd District was another matter. Just as the gate closed behind them, several Heartless appeared. Godfrey immediately drew the .38 caliber revolver from its holster, Kolopak produced a club, about a foot and a half long with several imbedded tooth like structures made of hardened obsidian, Vinny drew out a shotgun from a holster behind his back, Cookie took a lever action Winchester from underneath his coat, and Mole took a Tommy gun out from underneath his coat.

The Heartless charged towards the band of humans, and Kolopak brained a Shadow Heartless with his war club. The normally calm, composed leader of the _Morrowind _was attacking the Heartless like an enraged jaguar. He was shouting inhuman battle cries, as he brought his club down onto the heads the Heartless.

Prue used her telekinesis to throw a Soldier Heartless into a nearby wall, with enough force to crack its skull. Mole's weapon had just jammed and a Soldier Heartless was about to claw him to death. Prue noticed a loose brick on the sidewalk and sent it flying, using her powers, knocking the creature away.

Godfrey shot a Heartless that was creeping up behind Kolopak when he felt movement behind him. He turned to see a Shadow falling dead, as Doc's Colt 1911A1 .45 automatic blared. "Thank you doctor." "Any time." Doc replied.

Vinny reached into his pocket for more shells when a Shadow Heartless sprang towards him. He swung the butt of his shotgun into the creature's face, knocking it back. "Eat this!" Vinny shouted and flung a grenade at them, the blast killing half a dozen Heartless and wounding several more. The surviving Heartless fled, as it was only a small group.

Prue helped Mole to his feet as Kolopak, still brandishing his war club, stood, panting vigorously, waiting to dash another Heartless skull. "Kolopak?" Prue asked, worried, she had never seen this side of him before.

Kolopak blinked twice and replaced the club on his belt, "Yes?"

"You had me worried for a second." Prue replied.

"Make that us." Godfrey replied.

"We must go to Merlin, quickly." Kolopak replied, "They will be back…"

* * *

"Welcome Prue." Merlin said as they walked in.

"How did you–?" Prue began

"Know your name?" Merlin replied, "We share a mutual friend, one who helped you since your reincarnation."

"Nigel." Prue replied.

"Yes." Merlin replied, "He told me of your coming, and that I was to help you find Ansem's Report."

Merlin waved his hand over the crystal ball and the image of a tall, angular woman in black with a two horned headdress with a staff stood in the mists. "This is your foe, know her well."

"Who is she?" Godfrey asked.

"She is Maleficent, a sorceress of great power." Merlin said, "She has gathered together an alliance of evil. It is she who is responsible for the loss of countless worlds and lives."

"What about this Ansem character?" Prue asked.

"Maleficent is the key." Merlin replied, "Find her and you will find Ansem. But beware, Prue, you are not yet strong enough to face Maleficent."

"So where are we going to find this report of Ansem's?" Prue asked.

"It is scattered among Maleficent's henchmen. Vanquish them and you recover the report and you can help your sisters." Merlin replied, "But beware that all is not what it seems. Beware the Golem."

Merlin ushered them out as Prue demanded, "What is a Golem?"

"It's a man, but not truly human." Merlin replied, "Beware for one lurks in your future."

As they walked out to leave, Merlin snagged Godfrey by the sleeve, and when the others were out of earshot he spoke. Merlin turned towards Godfrey, "Beware, Godfrey, the coiled viper."

"Merrick?" Godfrey asked.

"It will strike directly for your heart if you are not wary." Merlin replied, "The most obvious solution is not always correct."

Merlin left Godfrey with the cryptic warning and Godfrey walked outside to join his group, "Bloody wizards." He groaned. But he couldn't help but wonder, who was this coiled viper?

* * *

TBC 


	3. Slimy Rebirth

Slimy Rebirth

Disclaimer: Same as before…

AN: This takes place just before and during Fourth Season episode Brain Drain.

* * *

The first thing he saw and felt was slime and a membrane-like film above him, below him, all aroundhim. Clawing frantically his fingernails tore the membrane away and he let out a scream, one choked by slime. His vision was blurry all he saw were shapes. As his vision cleared he saw a tall woman in black with horns upon her head, carrying a staff.

He groaned exhausted from the effort, lying nude and shivering on the cold stone floor. "Where?" he asked.

"You live again, Andy." The woman said.

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Andy asked.

"Let's just say I am versed in the ways and disciplines of magic," the horned woman replied, "Something that you, my friend, seem to have more than a passing familiarity with."

"Where am I?" Andy asked.

"You are in a place called Traverse Town." The woman replied.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Many more worlds exist as well as your own. You are on another of those worlds." Maleficent replied.

"Who are you?" Andy asked.

"I am Maleficent. I have seen that you and Prue were meant to be together."

"The last thing I remember was Rodriguez; he threw me against the clock." Andy replied. He had some vague recollections of that swing, that place he would always go to meet Prue, except it was in some kind of weird plane of existence, like a halfway house between life and the Great Beyond, "And there was this place, just like that swing we used to go to…"

"You're confused Andy," Maleficent said, "I have never attempted the spell of rebirth, but I know its effects are dizziness, confusion, and weakness. In due time, I will explain everything. But for now, there are some clothes for you to wear and a bed for you to sleep in. Rest, Andy, the answers are coming."

"Prue, where is she?" Andy asked.

"You will find her." Maleficent said, "But I may ask favors from you from time to time. When you meet your beloved, kindly do not tell her of me, or my role in your return."

"Why?" Andy asked, as he put his trousers on.

"Your lover, while strong and well versed in the art of magic is still a relative infant compared to me." Maleficent said, "She isn't quite ready to know of my existence."

"But if she asks…" Andy asked.

"You knew nothing of how." Maleficent said, "I realize it must hurt to deceive Prue, but for now she is not ready for the truth, to accept a true power in the force of magic. You will know when she is ready."

Andy opened his mouth to say something else, anything, but all he could feel was an incredibly desire to go to sleep. While he felt uneasy about deceiving Prue, he figured that he could resolve this in the morning. He padded over to the bed in the next room, burrowed under the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

_She remembers caressing the side of his face. She remembers feeling that he was dead and being unable to do anything about it. She had saved her sisters and herself from potentially being killed by Rodriguez, but at what cost? Andy's body lies cold and her tears flow. Perhaps, naively, part of her wishes that Andy will sit up and wipe them away. A rational side of her knows that this isn't the case. He isn't breathing; there is no pulse, no rise and fall of his chest to indicate breath…_

_The other mourners, chaplain, and the police escort and burial detail had since driven away but four still remained. To one mourner, it seemed like that one mourner felt she was alone as she lay two roses upon the lid of the wooden coffin, one white to mean friendship and one red to mean love…_

Prue sat up suddenly in bed, glancing at the clock. Four-thirty? No way she was going back to sleep. She found her slippers and walked downstairs into a guest commons area of the hotel in the 2nd District of Traverse Town, the place that Kolopak had told them to wait in, while he conferred with Merlin on his own.

She was surprised to see Godfrey sitting at one of the chairs, by the fire. He was dressed rather casually himself, a bathrobe with a heraldic shield of some kind on one side and a pair of gray pajamas, with a cup of tea within an arm's length and a book in his hands.

"You're up early." Prue remarked.

"I could say the same of you." Godfrey replied. Since that prophesy Merlin had given him the day before, he wasn't sleeping very well. His policeman's instincts were working overtime. Lists of suspects, or likely ones were constantly being run through his head. As he put his book down and looked at Prue, he started to do some mental checks. _Up early, with no apparent motive? Suspicious? Don't be ridiculous, this is Prue you're talking about. But then, didn't Merlin say something about the most obvious solution…_

"What are you doing up so late, or early?" Prue asked.

_What the hell do you say to that? You can't simply tell her! If you do, and she's the viper, she'll know you're on to her. If you don't, and she isn't the traitor, the real viper could strike and harm her. And God knows you don't want any harm coming to her…or anyone else on this crew. _Godfrey thought.

_Is he hiding something? I know his cop radar's going off about something, and it's been happening since Merlin talked to us yesterday. Whatever it is, it's almost turning him paranoid. It's like he's checking out everyone's stories, like we're suspects in some case he's working. Wait, this is Godfrey you're talking about here, and usually he's a pretty forthcoming guy. Ask him. _Prue thought.

"I've just had a bit of thinking that's been buggering me all night. I couldn't get to sleep." Godfrey replied.

"Would this have anything to do with what Merlin told you?" Prue asked.

"Prue, I can't tell you what he told me." Godfrey replied, "But I can tell you to be careful. Not all is what it seems."

"You think that someone's going to betray us?" Prue asked.

"I'm not ruling out that possibility. If it makes you feel any better I'm going through my list of contacts in this town." Godfrey replied, "It's about half a dozen people that I knew either at university or when I was in India."

"I can help." Prue replied, "Unless I'm still a suspect."

"That remains to be seen." Godfrey replied, "I'm simply wondering what you're doing up at this hour?"

Prue looked at him, saying, "Personal reasons, I really don't want to talk about it."

Godfrey recognized the look of genuine pain in her eyes and really felt like a fool. After years of questioning suspects, he knew truth when he heard it. "You don't have to. And no, you're not a suspect." Godfrey replied, and added, "And I'm sorry that I pried into your personal affairs."

"I understand." Prue replied, "You had to rule me out."

"Alright, we can't let the others get wind that we're investigating them." Godfrey replied, "However we should find times to compare notes about these things."

"And try not to be complete pricks while doing so." Prue added.

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement." Godfrey replied, noting Prue's subtle jab at his earlier prying. _Wanker. _He thought.

It was then that Kolopak walked in, "Prue, Godfrey, it's a good thing you two are already awake. Wake the others up and tell them to meet down here. I've some important news."

The two headed upstairs, Prue heading to wake Mole and Audrey while Godfrey woke Doc and Bertha. Vinny and Cookie had rotated back to the ship to keep an eye on Milo, Kida, and the baby.

"Who's waking up Bertha?" Prue asked.

"Ladies first." Godfrey replied.

"Nice try." Prue countered, taking a nickel from her pocket, "Heads or tails."

"Heads." Godfrey replied.

The coin landed on heads. "Bollocks." Godfrey groaned as he steeled himself for some unpleasant duty.

"Wimp." Prue remarked.

"What!" Godfrey replied, "Doc told me that _four _member of an expedition they were on came down with hysterical blindness when they saw her sleepwalking. And I rather like the use of my eyes, thank you very much."

"Hysterical blindness usually is temporary." Prue countered.

"Usually? Bollocks." Godfrey replied.

"I'm glad I'm not waking her up then." Prue quipped.

"Bollocks to you." Godfrey replied.

"Bertha, Kolopak's got some important news." Godfrey said as he knocked on Bertha's door. _And for God's sake put some clothes on before you step outside. _

Bertha came to the door, her face covered with green mud, with rollers, and a ratty old bathrobe and slippers. _Thank God. _Godfrey thought.

"What's the news?" Bertha said.

"Just head downstairs." Godfrey replied.

Bertha padded downstairs as Godfrey knocked on Doc's door and woke him. Behind them, a sleepy eyed Audrey, and a grumbling Mole in pajamas with little French flags all over them headed downstairs.

"What's the news, Kolopak?" Godfrey began as the group assembled downstairs.

"There is a weapon that we must find to defeat the Heartless." Kolopak replied, "It is known as the Keyblade, and we must find and help its wielder."

"And who would that be?" Prue asked.

"He is a young boy, whose world was destroyed. His name is Sora." Kolopak replied.

"What's a Keyblade?" Doc asked.

"Funny you should ask." Kolopak replied, "As worlds have hearts, they also have doors that lead to these hearts. The Keyblade is what will lock those doors."

"Ok, now where are we supposed to find this _Niño_?" Audrey asked.

"According to Merlin, right here in Traverse Town." Kolopak replied.

"Alright, that narrows it down to about three districts. Two of them dangerous." Audrey replied.

"I'm aware of that." Kolopak replied, "But that's all the more reason we need to find him, swiftly. Godfrey, you take Doc and Mole and search the Second District. Prue, you go with Audrey and Bertha into the Third District. I have a lead or two to pursue in the First District."

"Two teams of three each?" Godfrey asked, "A bit too vulnerable, isn't it? And we've got no way to stay in contact."

"We can cover more ground that way, Godfrey." Prue suggested, "But he's right, how are we going to stay in contact?"

Kolopak broken open a padded wooden case underneath the futon he had been sitting on. He passed two radio handsets, one for each team. "I have a receiver set of my own. These aren't very powerful, but they should be enough to cover all of Traverse Town. Bertha designed them."

"I still think one group could defend itself better…" Godfrey began.

"But won't be able to cover as much ground." Kolopak countered, "If you run into trouble, radio for help. We will come for you."

"When do we begin?" Godfrey asked, still not convinced.

"Right away." Kolopak began.

* * *

"Do you think Prue got the letter?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure she did." Piper replied, taking cookies from the oven, "Damn it! These ones are burnt too. I'm losing my touch."

"Oh, no, it's okay, sweetie, they're just a little crisp." Phoebe replied as Piper put the tray on the table. Taking a cookie, Phoebe continued, "You know, personally I am glad that you're not a chef anymore. I'd probably be 300 pounds."

"Maybe I should make another batch." Piper replied.

"Um Piper, remember when you told me to tell you when you're obsessing?" Phoebe noted.

"I'm not obsessing." Piper insisted, "I just want everything to be perfect, that's all."

"Piper." Phoebe said, "Listen, you aren't Prue and you don't have to be…"

"This has nothing to do with Prue." Piper replied sharply, and then realizing that she had been hurtful she added, "I'm sorry Phoebe, it's just a lot to take in. I mean, Prue being killed, finding out we have a new half-sister, helping said half sister adjust to her powers and reforming the power of three…"

"Got milk?" Paige asked as she walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and found that the milk carton was empty.

"Argh." Piper groaned.

"Sorry." Phoebe said, "Where were we?"

"Let's see." Piper replied, "Reforming the power of three, finding out our sister's alive again on some other plane of existence…"

Just then Cole shimmered into the room and said, with a bewildered expression, "Am I interrupting something?"

Piper added another item to the list, "…Demons shimmering in uninvited…"

"That hasn't bothered you before." Cole added.

Piper whirled on him, "Cole!"

"Piper!" Phoebe replied, "Be nice."

"That's because we usually were able to vanquish them in short order." Piper replied, completely ignoring Phoebe.

"Piper, can you at least be civil." Phoebe snapped.

Cole turned towards Paige and said in a low whisper, "Is it that time of the month…?"

"As far as I can tell, no it isn't." Paige replied, before walking back upstairs.

As the sisters argued back and forth Cole whistled loudly and silence filled the room, "Piper! Freeze the room fast and then only unfreeze me."

Piper replied, "What? Why?"

"Just do what I say and I'll explain after." Cole replied. Piper complied and Cole stood frozen where he stood, as did everything else in the room.

"Please don't blow him up." Phoebe begged.

"I'll try." Piper replied, and unfroze Cole. Phoebe visibly exhaled with relief.

"The rest of the room still frozen?" Cole asked.

"Cole, we're the only ones in the room." A slightly annoyed Piper replied.

"You're not, actually." Cole replied, "There's a chameleon in the room."

"A lizard?" Phoebe replied, quizzically looking at Cole as though her lover had just lost his mind and shimmered into the room wearing nothing save for strategically placed ostrich feathers, "You're worried about a lizard?"

"This chameleon is a demon, the kind that can transform into any object just to spy on you." Cole replied, bemused at Phoebe's line of questioning regarding the lizard.

Cole grabbed a chair and Piper said, "Trying to tell me the manor is supernaturally bugged?"

"Uh-huh." Cole replied, "Has been for some time, apparently. It explains why the Source hasn't attacked you in a while. He's had his chameleons watching your every move, gathering inside information. Look around. What's not supposed to be here?"

The girls glanced around before Piper spotted a rather ugly looking cane-chair with gaudy red cushions, one that Paige had brought in.

"Hmm." Piper thought and then blew it up using her powers. Phoebe smiled as the grandfather clock chimed.

"Uh, the room just unfroze." Cole interjected.

Phoebe spotted a rather unusual lamp in the living room just then, "Where did that lamp come from?"

The lamp transformed into a demon and both Piper and Phoebe screamed and the demon used its powers to send both of them flying over the couch. Cole launched an energy ball into the creature, blowing off one of its arms and it uttered a reptilian shriek of agony. The severed arm grew back almost as soon as the original struck the floor.

"Cole get back!" Piper shouted and then tried to blow the demon, but he ducked and she blew the clock up instead, "Damn it, we just got that thing fixed."

"Is it me or does furniture have a short life expectancy in this house?" Cole quipped.

"Quiet you!" Piper snapped.

Paige walked back down the stairs wearing headphones and carrying a laundry basket in her arms. The demon ran in front of her and Cole launched another energy ball at it. The demon ducked and Paige orbed away before the energy sphere struck home. The demon shimmered out of the room and Paige stood their in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Paige snapped.

"The freakin' furniture just attacked." Piper replied back, "Leo!"

The Whitelighter orbed into the room and noting a cut on Phoebe's forehead, he began to heal it. "What happened?"

"A chameleon." Cole replied.

"Do you know how long it was in the house?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, about three days." Phoebe replied.

"What do you think it wants?" Piper asked.

"I already told you. Information." Cole replied.

"But for what? For why?" Piper asked.

"For the Source's next attack." Cole replied.

"So do you think that he knows…" Paige began.

"It's a good bet that he does." Leo replied.

"About what?" Cole asked.

"Prue." Phoebe replied, "She's alive, and on a different plane of existence."

"She's what?" Cole replied, his eyes popping open.

"Alive." Phoebe replied, and handed Cole the letter Prue had written almost a week ago.

Cole perused it and said, "Wait a second. Heartless? I think I've heard of something similar to this before, but they're just a myth."

"Hello." Piper added, "People believe demons and witches are just myths. Who says that demons that devour hearts or worlds even having hearts aren't a myth either?"

"OK, they know about Prue now. So she's probably going to have the Source on her back, which means the Elders are going to really be on our backs right now…" Phoebe began.

Just then Nigel orbed into the room and Paige quipped, "Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I believe Prue mentioned me in her letter." Nigel began.

"You must be Nigel." Phoebe replied, "How's Prue?"

"For the moment, she's alright." Nigel replied.

"What do you mean for the moment?" Piper said, dangerously.

"Right now, things are in a worse state than the Source finding out that Prue is still alive." Nigel said, "I've already planned for something of that nature to happen, I just didn't expect it so soon."

"And just what are you so worried about?" Piper asked.

"A soul was stolen from Heaven." Nigel said, "A soul that could very well damage Prue in the worse possible way."

"Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait," Cole began, "Who is Andy?"

"Prue's high school sweetheart." Piper began, "When we moved back to the Manor and she called off her engagement with Roger for trying to sleep with Phoebe, they started dating again. However, that was around when we first received our powers and the obvious emergencies kept getting in the way of their relationship. When they finally were on the verge of working things out, Andy was killed trying to save us from Rodriguez, a demon working for Tempus."

"I'm wondering how is this going to hurt Prue?" Paige asked.

"What better way to defeat a witch than through her heart." Cole replied, "As Belthazor I used that tactic more than a few times."

"We've gotta warn Prue…" Piper began.

"Actually, that's the bad news." Nigel replied, "The Elders ordered me not to interfere."

"WHAT?" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all shouted simultaneously.

"You did not just say what I thought you just said." Piper replied.

"I'm afraid so." Nigel replied, "If we intervene, Prue's trust in us will fall apart entirely. She has to see this for what it is, on her own. Even advising her is too close for comfort."

"I don't get this!" Piper snapped angrily, "The Elders bring Prue back to life for some secret mission, and then when she's really in for it, they leave her in the lurch."

"Look, unless you want me to go about vanquishing the bloody Elders there's nothing I can do." Nigel replied.

"I hope for all our sakes Prue figures this out." Paige began.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey, a metal garbage can clinking against the ground isn't exactly subtle." Prue replied.

The clatter was followed by a thud and a muffled cry. The three women ran to the source of the noise and saw a man, or rather his feet, for the rest of him was hidden behind a fallen trashcan. Three Shadow Heartless were standing atop the man, beating him. Bertha pulled an old .32 semi-automatic from the waistband of her skirt.

"You'll hit the innocent!" Prue warned.

"I would not." Bertha replied, "I'm more than a fair shot…"

"Bertha!" Prue shouted. The old lady raised the pistol and with practiced ease, squeezed off a shot, drilling one of the Heartless through the forehead, right between the eyes.

One of the other Heartless leapt towards the three women and Prue used her powers to lift a loose brick from the walkway and sent it flying into the creature's skull, shattering it. The third Heartless stood to its full height only to have Bertha drill it right through the head with a single round.

Within seconds Prue was at the innocent's side and when she pulled the dead Heartless off of the half conscious man she got the shock of her second life. "Oh my God! Andy!"

"Prue?" Andy groaned.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked, "How bad are you hurt?"

"Not badly, they just roughed me up a little." Andy replied, wincing as he tried to stand. Prue helped him up and leaned Andy against her side. As she did so, she noticed Andy's right arm hung loosely to one side.

"What happened? How did you get here?" Prue asked.

Andy hesitated for a second, God he hated lying to Prue, but Maleficent wanted this to be kept a secret. _Wait a second, you have no idea who this Maleficent is. For all you know she could be evil…But if she were evil, why would she bring you back to life? _Andy thought.

"I don't know how I got here." Andy replied. _Yeah right. You know how you got here, but you won't tell Prue. _

Another voice inside Andy's head interjected. _If you tell Prue, Maleficent could turn you into a corpse again and that will really break Prue's heart. But it will break her heart if you don't tell her the truth._

"But as to the dark alley, I can explain that." Andy replied, "I woke up in a warehouse somewhere, and then these strange little demons started chasing me."

"They're called Heartless." Prue replied. Bertha and Audrey had just run to her side.

"They certainly are persistent little bastards." Andy replied.

"We'll get you back to the hotel." Prue replied, "Audrey can you see if you can't get in touch with the other team?"

"This is Team One to Team Two, what's you're status. Over." Audrey replied.

"We've not found the bloke yet." Godfrey's voice echoed over the radio, "But we've found ourselves more than our fair share of Heartless."

Over the static and Godfrey's voice, Audrey could hear gunfire and an explosion. Fearing the worse, she expected that Godfrey, Doc, and Mole were injured, or God forbid, dead.

"Mole! Do you have to take after Vinny? That bloody grenade's likely woken every blasted Heartless in the area." Godfrey shouted, because his hand still pressed the talk button, Audrey heard every word.

"Can you guys get to the hotel?" Audrey asked.

"We're not far from the gate. Why?" Godfrey asked.

"We need Doc, and fast. Prue found a wounded innocent." Audrey began.

"We'll be there presently." Godfrey replied.

* * *

Andy lay on his back, on the bed in Prue's room while Bertha was trying to call up Kolopak and Audrey was standing guard. The door opened and a bruised and singed Godfrey, Doc, and Mole came into the room.

"Next time, you ladies are going into the Third District." Godfrey began, "It's a bloody war zone in there."

"Who are these guys?" Andy asked.

"We could say the same of you." Godfrey countered, heatedly.

"Andy Trudeau."

"Alan Godfrey." As Godfrey spoke, Doc went over to Andy's bedside with his trusty medical bag at his side.

"You a cop?" Andy asked, something about Godfrey's demeanor gave him away as a policeman, despite the British army uniform he wore.

"Yes. I was formerly an officer with the Indian Constabulary Service, based out of Mayapore." Godfrey replied.

"I'm from the San Francisco precinct my – OW!" Andy groaned, "Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?"

"I am." Doc replied, "Joshua Strongbear Sweet."

"Well, your touch with my ankle isn't all that sweet." Andy replied.

"Don't be a wanker." Godfrey cautioned.

Doc bandaged a couple more cuts and then said, "This might hurt a little…"

He popped Andy's elbow back into place, and Andy let out a shout that sounded like he'd been gored by a rabid buffalo. "Now keep that arm immobilized…" Doc began, as he wrapped the arm and put it in a sling.

"No problem." Andy winced,"It sure feels like you've paralyzed it."

"Alright," Godfrey began, "From what Prue's told me over the past couple of weeks, it seems like you're more than the long-lost beau that just happened to turn up…"

Andy knew, from being on both sides, that he was being questioned. He could see Godfrey wasn't buying the explanation he'd given Prue and the others.

"Godfrey!" Prue snapped, angrily.

"One doesn't just return from the dead…" Godfrey began.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Prue asked, pulling him aside, out of the room. As soon as they were outside she began, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I could ask the same of you." Godfrey replied, "Your ex-flame, whom you once mentioned was deceased, returns from the grave? That in and of itself is highly unusual to say the least. However, the fact that he doesn't remember anything about how he got here seems somewhat fishy. And I have a hunch…"

"Aren't you being just a little over-paranoid?" Prue asked.

"Merlin warned me that our viper would strike from close in." Godfrey began, "I do hope that your beau isn't who we were warned of. All I can say is keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Andy isn't my enemy, Godfrey." Prue replied.

"I hope so." Godfrey said, as he walked into the next room, "For all our sakes, I hope so."

* * *

TBC 


	4. Keyblades and Questions

Keyblades and Questions

Disclaimer: Same as before…

AN: Bisley is a very famous rifle shooting championship in the United Kingdom.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Doc asked as he joined Prue and Godfrey in the hallway.

"We'd best continue looking for this Sora person." Godfrey relied, "There's no telling what the Heartless will do when they find him."

"Wait, we can't just leave Andy here." Prue replied.

"She's right." Godfrey replied.

"Thank you." Prue replied.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him." Godfrey replied.

"Will you get off this paranoid kick you've been on all day!" Prue snapped.

"Prue, I don't like this any more than you do." Godfrey replied, "But we have to consider all possibilities. First he was reincarnated, by whom or for whom we don't know, and he claims not to know how it happened or why. You, however, know something of how you were reincarnated."

"Considering my reincarnation almost lasted a grand total of five minutes thanks to your trigger happy constables…" Prue began.

"Well, consider the fact that you reincarnated right into the path of a fleeing Heartless, while, I might add, Mayapore was under threat of invasion." Godfrey replied, "Of course we were inclined to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Which is something I couldn't have helped." Prue replied.

"Again, I apologize for that particular error." Godfrey replied.

"I hope you apologize for Andy for interrogating him earlier." Prue replied, in a dangerous tone.

"Look," Godfrey replied, "I'm doing my job as the Intelligence Officer, in case you've forgotten there's a war on out there and the enemy is not averse to sending spies into our midst."

Prue was about to launch another cutting remark when Doc said, "Listen! Can you two save the arguing for when you're married!"

Both of them stopped arguing, simultaneously shocked. Both their jaws dropped at the same time.

"I said that as a way to shut you two up long enough for you to listen." Doc replied, "Since you two are arguing like an old married couple, I figured the metaphor was appropriate."

"Wanker." Godfrey replied.

* * *

"I'll be right back, hon, I promise." Prue began and kissed Andy's forehead.

"I can't wait." Andy replied, smiling.

"Godfrey and I will stick around." Doc said, "I've still gotta do a few checks on Andy and someone else needs to stick around just in case the Heartless come after him again."

"You're gonna have your hands full, Doc." Audrey said, having seen Andy and Godfrey's little tiff earlier, "preventing them from killing each other."

"I have more honor than to beat up on an injured man, Audrey." Godfrey replied.

"Don't worry about it, Prue." Doc said, "I'll make sure that they don't start fighting each other."

Prue, Audrey, Bertha and Mole were heading out into the 3rd District to search for Sora when Godfrey said, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Prue smiled and walked outside.

Andy glared at Godfrey from across the room. He seemed to be a bit too close to Prue, too close for his taste, what with the easy banter the shared and everything.

"Feeling a little jealous, are we?" Doc asked, "Don't worry they're just friends. They're almost like siblings, arguments and all. I've gotta go see if that pharmacist delivered that parcel. You two behave now."

"Scouts honor." Andy said.

"Gentleman's honor." Godfrey amended.

"Trying a little one-up are we?" Andy asked, as he sat up in bed.

"I'm British for God's sake." Godfrey replied, "And raised as an English gentleman."

"Whatever you do, don't get any ideas…" Andy glared.

"Ideas?" Godfrey replied, "I'm an intelligence officer, not a psychic. What 'ideas' are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I mean." Andy replied.

"Wanker." Godfrey replied, "Doc told you already, we're just friends. Prue mentioned you were a bit like this in secondary school. I would imagine you'd grown beyond that."

"You've known her for all of three weeks." Andy replied, "And you know about little details of her life, including our relationship?"

"When you're traveling between worlds and there isn't much going on, you talk to people, so of course I know a few things about you." Godfrey replied, and as he was about to say something else he noticed something, and drew his pistol.

"You can't exactly charm her away from me and now you're going to murder me…?" Andy said. Were Godfrey magically inclined he would have noticed a bald man in a black suit with a blue silk shirt and tie standing behind Andy whispering into his ear.

"He's going to shoot you Andy…" the Darklighter whispered as Godfrey drew his weapon.

Just then Godfrey fired and Andy turned to hear a body hit the ground. It was a Heartless, but not like the one that attacked him in the alley. It wore a blue armored suit with a knight's helmet and had a crossed out heart on its chest. It fell because Godfrey's bullet had drilled it through the eye socket.

Doc came running into the room, his .45 drawn. "We've got company." Godfrey remarked.

"You might want some heavier firepower, Godfrey." Doc warned, indicating Godfrey's .38 revolver, "Grab that rifle outta the case under the bed."

Godfrey grabbed the wooden case, which had US government stampings on it. He exchanged a quizzical look with Doc. "No, we didn't steal it. Let's say a guy in the American Office of Strategic Services owes Kolopak a favor or two."

Godfrey popped the case open and it revealed an M1 Carbine, a lightweight .30 caliber rifle with a fifteen round magazine. Doc indicated a metal ammo box and Godfrey opened it. There were several magazines in it.

Andy's eyes widened. Whoever the crew of this _Morrowind _was they were well connected when it came to World War II era ordinance.

"I don't suppose you know how to use this." Godfrey said, handing Andy his revolver.

"This is the dangerous end, right?" Andy replied sarcastically.

"Bloody right!" Godfrey replied, and opened fire again, dropping a Shadow Heartless that crashed through the bedroom window.

"They rarely go after the hotel." Doc replied, "I wonder why they're going after it now?"

"Perhaps our new houseguest has the answer." Godfrey replied.

"Blame me for everything? Where are your policeman's instincts, Godfrey?" Andy replied.

"Operating just fine. This highly unusual attack did not happen until after you arrived." Godfrey countered, heatedly.

"First cut deductions usually fail by inspection." Andy snapped, shooting at a second Shadow Heartless that leapt at Godfrey's head.

"Sometimes gut instinct can work for the investigator." Godfrey quipped back.

"Where's your evidence, officer?" Andy snapped.

"I'm looking at it right here." Godfrey replied, "You're here for less than a bloody day and we're being attacked."

"Coincidence. One attack does not mean a pattern." Andy retorted.

"Can you two argue about this later?" Doc replied, his .45 blaring as he knocked down a Soldier Heartless that had just caved in the door.

"Of course, Doctor." Godfrey replied, as he turned and fired the carbine again.

"Are you alright?" Doc asked.

"Tell Mr. Bisley Champion here not to fire that thing off so close to my head, I can barely hear as is." Andy replied.

Five Heartless came through the shattered window just then and Godfrey opened fire, killing them all.

"What did I just tell you?" Andy snapped.

"Shut up!" Godfrey retorted as several more Heartless came charging through the window once again.

"Are you alright?" Godfrey asked.

Andy saw the Englishman's mouth moving but didn't hear a thing. However he was still able to guess at sounds.

"What?" Andy said, rather loudly. The Heartless had retreated from the hotel in the meantime.

* * *

"That sounded like – " Bertha said.

"Gunfire!" Prue finished, "Back to the hotel!"

The four of them raced back to the hotel where the shots were coming from, Prue frantic with worry as she raced up the stairs three at a time and sprinted down the hallway to Andy's room. She saw Andy was safe and sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked Andy as she almost ran to his bedside.

"Huh?" Andy replied, a bit too loudly for conversational tone, "I can't hear a word you're saying!"

"Not so loud…" Prue winced.

"Sorry." Andy said, indicating Godfrey, "Audie Murphy over here almost deafened me."

Godfrey gestured to the eight dead Heartless near the window, "Would you rather have been dismembered?"

"Would you two rather not argue with each other?" Prue interjected.

"Certainly." Godfrey replied.

"Something tells me our hotel bill will be, how the Americans say, through the roof." Mole said.

"What was your first clue?" Godfrey replied, slinging the M1 Carbine over one shoulder and helping the Frenchman carry the corpse of a dead Heartless out of the room.

* * *

After a few hours the cleanup was over, but Kolopak hadn't returned yet. Doc and Audrey had headed for the First District to look for him, while Godfrey was waiting in the foyer for their return. He had an envelope in his hands, but made sure the revolver at his side was loaded in case of trouble. Just then Prue walked downstairs, cradling a cup of tea between her hands.

"You're still up?" Godfrey asked.

"I just tucked Andy in about five minutes ago." Prue replied, "What've got there?"

"First letter from home I've received." Godfrey replied, "And there's a bunch of 'em, from mum, grams, my brothers, my sister, dad, even from Daphne."

"I had no idea you had such a big family." Prue replied.

"You never asked." Godfrey replied.

"How old are your siblings?" Prue asked.

"Well my brother Michael is twenty-five, as his twin sister, Danielle." Godfrey replied, "David, the youngest just turned twenty-two last week."

"You seem worried." Prue observed.

"With the war on and everything, my brothers can easily be drafted into the military." Godfrey replied.

"You're worried about them." Prue added.

"I just got a letter saying Michael volunteered for Air Cadet training with the Royal Air Force." Godfrey replied, "And David is still not sure he wants to volunteer. I keep advising him to volunteer, otherwise he might get snapped up by the infantry."

"He could get stationed in England." Prue replied.

"He's just as likely to get put on a frontier post on the arse end of nowhere." Godfrey countered, "And how do you know that feeling of worry over siblings?"

"My sisters." Prue replied, "I know what it's like to worry when your sisters go out the door. I was more than worried sick when Piper got possessed by a maniac life essence, or when Phoebe was dating a demon…"

"No offense but it seems like you're family's on the barmy side." Godfrey replied.

"None taken, I feel the same way sometimes." Prue replied, and changing the subject asked, "How's Daphne?"

"Morning sick apparently." Godfrey replied, "Her descriptions of nausea make me glad men don't bear children."

"I'm glad too, because if you guys had to have babies reproduction rates so would plummet to zero." Prue replied.

"If Kida's laboring, not to mention the three babies I've witnessed mum deliver are any indication I would say yes." Godfrey replied, grinning, "My granny told me that granddad fainted when mum was born. 'A hero of many of Britain's little brushfire wars felled by the birth of his daughter' she used to say with mock severity, as if she were speaking at a funeral."

Prue laughed lightly, "My dad did the same thing when Phoebe was born. I wound up asking, 'Why are you sleeping Daddy?' about five times."

"Mum says Dr. Poole's grateful for that bottle of Crown Royal Scotch I sent him for his birthday." Godfrey replied.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Could you have sent him something _non-_alcoholic for his birthday?"

"I already sent him some inexpensive aftershave for Christmas…" Godfrey remarked, "That's non-alcoholic."

"I meant something other than cheap cologne or alcoholic beverages." Prue asked, "Have you ever given him anything other than that?"

"Well, there was that statue of Ganesh (AN: the elephant headed Hindu god) I bought him three years ago. It wound up collecting dust I the basement of his bungalow within two weeks. He said the elephant head gave him the creeps." Godfrey replied.

"Sounds like that ugly statue Grams left us." Prue replied, "I wanted to send it to the basement for months but my powers weren't strong enough to move it. Sadly Piper and Phoebe loved it…"

"I see." Godfrey replied, "So that's when I sent him his favorite whiskey…"

"…or the cheap aftershave." Prue quipped.

"…For his birthday." Godfrey finished, "Anyway, mum wasn't overly happy about the Scotch. And pissing off a hospital matron is like pissing off a sergeant major, which is something all ranks avoid like the plague."

"What does your dad do again?" Prue asked.

"He's retired, a former Warrant Officer with the Indian Constabulary Service. Military or law enforcement are the most common professions for Godfrey men." Godfrey replied, "What about your mum and dad?"

"My mom worked all kinds of little jobs." Prue replied, "To support us, especially after she and dad had their marriage go south. And my Dad's a lawyer."

"So what did your sisters have to say?" Godfrey asked.

"I'm about to find out." Prue replied as she opened the envelope with Piper's handwriting on it.

"I'll leave you to that." Godfrey said, as he walked out for a breath of fresh air.

As they talked back and forth, Andy watched from the top of the staircase as the Darklighter stood by his side. "I wonder what they're talking about?" the Darklighter said, his voice matching Andy's.

"And they're chatting like old friends, even though they've barely known one another a month." Darklighter continued, "That's a bit suspicious, isn't it? Ask her about it when she goes back up to you? What could be going on between her and Godfrey?"

"Look how conversation comes easily to them." Darklighter said, "Godfrey is a self-proclaimed English gentleman, they're masters of subtle romancing…"

Andy watched as jealous thoughts coursed through his head. What exactly did Prue get up to whenever she would be hanging around Godfrey? _What does he have that I don't? _Andy thought. _Besides that high-brow Englishman bit? _He headed back to the room he was sharing with Prue as the two continued talking.

* * *

Prue walked upstairs, back to the room she was sharing with Andy. Thankfully it was springtime in Traverse Town, so the room wasn't as drafty as it would have been in the winter. She was surprised to see him awake, after she had changed and climbed into bed beside him.

"I thought you were asleep." Prue began.

"I've just been doing some thinking." Andy replied, "Prue, can I ask you something?"

"Anything. Why?" Prue replied.

"Do you love me?" Andy asked.

"Why do you need to ask that?" Prue replied, there was obvious pain in her voice.

"It's nothing, just that I've been away for so long and a lot of time has passed." Andy replied, "I just wonder if you haven't found anyone new."

"Don't be ridiculous." Prue began, "If I had, I wouldn't be lying next to you right now, would I? Can I ask why you're acting like this?"

"Prue, I've been dead for three years, let's not beat around the bushes here." Andy replied, "A lot can change then."

Prue sensed that something was still wrong with Andy, and propping herself up on one elbow she asked, "Wait a minute, you're jealous aren't you?"

"What?" Andy asked, "Of who?"

"Don't try denying it." Prue replied, "Be honest with me…"

"Like you were about being a witch?" Andy replied.

"You are jealous." Prue replied, "Without a good reason."

"You seem to spend a lot of time around him." Andy began, "I just wonder what your relationship with Godfrey is anyway?"

"You're jealous of Godfrey?" Prue asked, incredulous.

"Shouldn't I be?" Andy replied, "After all, an intelligent English gentleman…"

"If that's the case, you've got nothing to worry about. We're friends. He's almost like the big brother I never had." Prue cut him off, tears starting to show.

_God could you be a worse asshole? _Andy thought. He had done this once or twice around Prue, and it really hurt him to see her in tears for any reason.

"Look, Prue, I'm sorry." Andy began, "It's just that I got a worried that you might have moved on without me, left me as part of the past."

"Andy, losing you broke my heart." Prue replied, putting an arm around his chest, careful to avoid any of his major bruises, "I've never forgotten you, or what we had together. I tried moving on with my life, but I still missed you. Andy, I still love you."

Andy snaked an arm around Prue's waist. _How could I doubt you? _Andy thought, and kissed Prue tenderly on the lips before the two of them fell asleep.

A few hours later, Andy slid out of the bed, silently dressing as he watched a sleeping Prue. She turned over and mumbled something, and he feared that he had awakened her and a very awkward explanation. He pulled the covers back up to under her chin and was rewarded with a sleepy smile. _This isn't right and you know it. _Andy thought.

* * *

"Are you sure that's all you desire?" Darklighter asked Maleficent, "I could get him to jump from the Traverse Town clock tower to his death if you so desired. It would rid you of Prue by damaging her heart and it would be payback for her Whitelighter vanquishing me two years ago."

"Yes." Maleficent replied, "And I only want you inducing jealousy and strife, for I have other plans for Inspector Trudeau."

"You said you wanted to hurt the Charmed One. What better way than taking her newly reincarnated beloved from her." Darklighter replied.

"As I said before, I have other plans for

Now leave before you are seen."

"As you wish." The Darklighter said, almost sneering before he vanished from sight. After he did so, Andy Trudeau walked around the corner.

"You wanted to see me." Andy began.

"Yes." Maleficent replied, "I want to know, have they made contact with the Keyblade?"

"What? Not that I've noticed. What is a Keyblade?" Andy asked.

"That is not your concern. But it is mine." Maleficent replied.

"What do you want from me?" Andy asked.

"To find information…" Maleficent replied.

"I thought you wanted my happiness." Andy replied. As soon as he spoke he felt like a mailed fist was crushing his heart.

"Andy, yes I do. But even happiness has its price." Maleficent replied, "Do you want Prue to find you dead in this alley?"

"No…" Andy groaned, as Maleficent kept her staff pointed at him.

"Good, because you know how much your dying broke her heart the first time." Maleficent said, icily, "Do as I say, and you can live happily ever after with her."

"Fail," Maleficent continued, making a Shadow Heartless appear, "And this could be you. You are experiencing the first pains that those who ultimately turn into Heartless feel. So answer me, Andy, what will it be?"

"I'll get you what you want." Andy replied. Maleficent vanished and Andy immediately thought. _Maleficent is evil. I've got to warn Prue, somehow. _

* * *

Kolopak swung the Aztec war club in an arc, bringing it smashing down onto the Shadow's head. Alongside him was a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes, no older than fifteen, holding what looked like a giant key in his hand.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Kolopak. I understand the nature of this foe that you face."

Sora looked at the man. He was lean and swarthy, with salt and pepper hair that ran down to a ponytail behind his head, and he clutched a very wicked looking wooden club about the length of his forearm with obsidian teeth imbedded in it.

"What are they?" Sora asked.

"We can speak to each other later, but first we must get you to safety." Kolopak replied, as he clubbed down another Heartless.

"I'm Sora." The boy replied, "My world just got attacked by those things, plus one big giant one that I fought off. And then this funny looking dog with a green collar licked me and woke me up…I chased him and then these things appeared and that's when you showed up."

"Come with me, and I promise all will be explained." Kolopak replied.

Sora wasn't sure how to respond to that. First the Destiny Islands had simply vanished without a trace, courtesy of these funny looking creatures, and now this old man with a tattoo on his face wielding some kind of bizarre Indian war club wanted to talk to him. _It can't hurt. If he tries anything I'll just whack him with **this **war club. _Sora thought, as he hefted the Keyblade.

"OK." Sora said. _Any port in the storm…_

* * *

TBC 


	5. The Serpent in the Grass

The Serpent in the Grass

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

Prue woke up, turning on one side to embrace Andy but finding an empty bed. She sat up to see Andy buttoning his shirt.

"You're up early." Prue commented, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"I thought I'd get an early start on the day." Andy said, hoping his smile looked sincere, which it partially was. The smile, however, was hidden by his epiphany regarding his mysterious 'benefactor' the night before, "After all, I've been asleep for the past three years, I might as well wake early and enjoy the day…"

Prue smiled, "I bet you're not saying that when we're both sixty years old."

"We're not there yet." Andy replied, planting a feather-light kiss on her lips and taking her hand to help her out of bed.

They both dressed and walked downstairs were Doc and Godfrey were engaged at another game of darts. Andy looked quizzically at Prue.

"They've been doing this for weeks." Prue replied, "It's like a competition between those two. Believe me, it's nowhere near as bad as Mole's 'clandestine' poker games. I remember Kolopak chasing him all around the _Morrowind_ with his war club…"

"Kolopak?" Andy asked.

"He's the leader of the _Morrowind_." Prue replied, "The Whitelighters saved his people from the Spaniards a few centuries ago by settling them on another world, only for his world to be destroyed by the Heartless."

"So you're being led around by an Aztec?" Andy said, "Talk about the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Actually, Kolopak is a member of the Rubber Tree People, a tribe hostile to Aztecs that in fact helped Cortez conquer them." Godfrey remarked, as Prue and Andy walked downstairs they came within earshot of Doc and Godfrey, "However the Spaniards, being the ungrateful sods they were, started to enslave the Rubber Tree People, who revolted and were then subject to brutal Spanish reprisals…"

"Excuse me for being wrong Indiana Jones." Andy replied, bristling at Godfrey's words.

"What?" Godfrey asked, "If that was an attempted insult, I'm afraid you just failed. Dr. Jones is somewhat of a legend in archaeological circles."

"Somebody is going to be sporting circles around their eyes shortly." Andy began.

"Well, mate," Godfrey replied, "It's been a few years since my days at the university, but I've been quite the pugilist."

"Can you two _not _antagonize each other for five minutes?" Doc asked.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Prue added as the two men continued to trade snide and not-so-snide insults with one another.

"I say cuff them together for a day." Bertha said.

"Sweet Lord, No!" Doc replied, "They'll wind up killing each other, or Godfrey will chew his own arm off."

"Or maybe just have Kolopak referee them in a free for all fight." Audrey chimed in.

"Is that with or without weapons?" Doc quipped.

Audrey was about to reply when the door downstairs opened and Kolopak walked in. Behind him was a boy, about fifteen years old, with blue eyes, suntanned skin, and spiky black hair. He held what looked like a giant old-style key.

"We need to assemble everyone immediately. We must get back to the ship." Kolopak said.

"There's no way I'm letting Andy aboard without someone watching him." Godfrey replied.

"Surely if Prue keeps an eye on him, everything should be alright." Kolopak added.

"Don't let him out of your sight." Godfrey warned.

"Don't worry." Prue replied, looking angrily at Godfrey, "I won't."

_You're an asshole. _Godfrey thought, as the group gathered together to head for the _Morrowind. _They were almost out the door when a young woman in a pink dress with her long brown hair in pigtails entered.

Behind her were two strange looking creatures one looked like a duck wearing a blue wizard getup, complete with the staff and the pointy hat and the other resembled a bipedal black dog carrying a round shield.

"Oh my God…" Andy began. Beside him Prue registered more mild surprise, but being a witch she had come to expect the unexpected, just not what she saw before her. _OK, I can swallow the idea of heart eating demons, a report about said heart eating demons, and being a witch, why can't I swallow the idea of two cartoon characters I've seen since I was in diapers standing right before my eyes? _

"No Andy," Prue began, "You're not seeing things."

"Then I am looking at Donald Duck and Goofy?" Andy began.

"At your service." Goofy replied.

"This is pure Kafka…" Andy groaned before he promptly telescoped into the ground in a dead faint, overwhelmed by the sight of two cartoon characters he'd seen since his childhood standing before him in the flesh. Godfrey chuckled only to have Doc elbow him in the ribs.

"What?" Godfrey asked, "Seeing another bloke faint is a sight you do not see every day."

"Are you sure it isn't over this little rivalry you and Andy have going on? Doc replied.

"Alright, I admit it." Godfrey replied, "That's part of the reason. But I'd laugh almost as much if Mole fainted."

"He did, when the Free French soccer team, the Toulouse Hawks, lost to the Manchester Knights soccer team last week. Of course you were dancing around the mess hall like a maniac…" Doc replied.

"I do remember that." Prue replied.

"It was a bloody miracle. The team hasn't quite been the same since their goalie got drafted into the Army earlier in the season." Godfrey replied.

"That, however, is beside the point." Kolopak said, "Godfrey, you and Prue can argue to your hearts' content later."

"Are things always like this?" Sora asked, as Prue shook Andy back into consciousness.

"OK, first thing's first, who are you guys?" Prue asked the woman in pink.

"I am Aerith." The woman replied, "Merlin sent me to assist you. My group knows much of what you face, Prue."

"How did you know my name?" Prue asked.

"Merlin spoke of one Charmed by a great power who would help us in the search for Ansem's report." Aerith replied.

"And what does this Ansem's report contain?" Andy asked.

"It contains information that will help us fight the Heartless." Aerith replied, "And help us end this curse that Ansem awakened."

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was a sage of great power on our world, until the Heartless destroyed it." Aerith replied, "His report may hold the key to defeating the Heartless."

"OK," Prue replied, "I've been told this before. How does the Keyblade tie into all this?"

"It will lock the hearts of worlds so the Heartless will be unable to reach them." Aerith replied.

"Wait a second." Andy asked, "Who is this Maleficent character I've heard of?"

As he spoke, Andy realized he had spoken too soon. Godfrey was glaring at him, almost like he was seeing right through him. _Damn, he had to have been a good cop before the Army got a hold of him._

"How do you know about her?" Godfrey asked.

"I've heard the name being thrown around since I arrived here." Andy replied.

"Ah, so details of your reincarnation are starting to surface now." Godfrey replied, eyes narrowing.

"Back off." Prue said, walking between the two men.

"He's asking about someone he couldn't have known existed." Godfrey replied.

"Will you get off this paranoid bend you're on!" Prue snapped back.

"Paranoid. Hardly." Godfrey replied.

"Explain, Godfrey." Kolopak said, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"First, our good friend Andy told us that he remembers nothing of his rebirth." Godfrey replied, "Then he asked his question about Maleficent. It seems doubtful that he would hear about her shortly after arriving here."

"It is plausible that he heard the name before." Kolopak replied, "And it is possible that he might remember details of his rebirth as time wears on."

"Thank you Kolopak." Prue replied.

"However," Kolopak replied, "Perhaps you are a bit too close to the puzzle on the emotional level. Perhaps Godfrey is right."

"I will look into the matter, Mr. Godfrey. You're relieved of further responsibility as far as this investigation is concerned." Kolopak said.

"But – " Godfrey began.

"End of discussion." Kolopak replied, sternly, "Now Aerith, please continue before you were rudely interrupted."

"Maleficent is responsible for the devastation that has brought many people to Traverse Town and other worlds. The Heartless have destroyed countless worlds and millions of lives." Aerith replied.

_That's why Maleficent wanted me? She wanted to use me as some kind of weapon against these people? Against Prue? I am not some kind of Trojan Horse. This deal is off. I don't care if I have to die because of it. _Andy thought. His resolve was fulfilled. When he met Maleficent tonight, he was telling her the entire deal was off. He could kill him if she desired, but he wasn't going to help Maleficent harm the woman he loved.

"Andy?" Prue asked him, concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing." Andy said, "I've just been doing a bit of thinking."

Prue decided to drop the matter for now, but she made a note to ask Andy about it later. Andy, for his part, knew there was a matter he had to take care of. But first he was going to write a letter.

* * *

"Piper?" Leo said, as he turned over in bed, "Are you alright? You haven't fallen asleep yet, and usually you're out like a light unless you're in the mood for something else…."

"No, Leo, I'm not alright." Piper replied, turning to face Leo, resting her head on his chest, "And how did you know I wasn't asleep yet?"

"The rhythm of your breath." Leo replied, "Piper, I'm your husband, I know you so well. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just so worried…" Piper began, "About Prue. I mean Nigel said that the Elders won't let him intervene, and that Maleficent stole Andy's soul from Heaven."

"Prue's a smart woman." Leo replied, "She'll figure her way through it."

"I know that." Piper said, "It's just that when Andy died, it really broke Prue's heart. I mean what if she has to vanquish Andy?"

"Prue's a strong woman, Piper, have faith in your sister." Leo replied, Piper shot him a questioning glare, "Yes, I'm worried too. I know how losing Andy hurt Prue…"

"I'm just so worried that we can't be there for her Leo." Piper replied, "In case she does have to vanquish Andy."

Leo wrapped an arm around Piper's waist, holding her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him, "We have to have faith, Piper. Prue will come out of this…"

"It's just so rotten." Piper remarked, "The Elders bring Prue back. Then we can't talk to her at all, except for letters you and Nigel exchange, and that's pushing it as it is. And now, when she might need our help we can't do anything for her."

Leo wordlessly drew her close, until Piper fell asleep an hour later. He couldn't help but smile as she curled up at his side. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy as he yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Prue asked, as she, Sora, Donald and Goofy sat in the room she and Andy shared, "You were given this Keyblade, for a purpose you don't yet understand."

Sora nodded. Prue turned on Donald and Goofy then, "So you guys are servants of a King that you don't want to name, yet, and you are here to serve Sora because he wields the Keyblade?"

"Hyuck. You got it." Goofy replied.

"OK," Prue asked, "So you're on this mission, and you want to book passage on Kolopak's ship. Why?"

"Ours was destroyed." Donald replied, "The Heartless attacked us on the way here. The British Royal Air Force fighters chased them off, but our ship cannot fly any longer."

"That's really up to Kolopak," Prue asked, "Not me. If you wanted to book passage, you should have asked him. Why me?"

"There is one more thing." Donald said, "Merlin told me that you are the strongest of the Charmed Ones, but you are still new to the craft of magic."

Prue bristled, "I've been practicing for three years and my powers have been growing. I have vanquished demons that have been practicing for centuries…"

"You are indeed powerful." Donald said, "But you are still a newcomer. Much exists in the way of magic that even I, a sorcerer who has practiced the art since I was a fledgling that I do not understand. You are new to the magic of this world; you will need my help to understand it."

"OK, I'll bite." Prue replied.

"Gawrsh, no need to be that violent…" Goofy replied.

"She was talking figuratively, Goofy." Donald replied.

"Do you know if spells exist to bring the dead to life?" Prue asked.

"Why do you ask?" Donald asked, "But it is forbidden for those who practice magic of the light to cast spells of necromancy. The last necromancers were driven away hundreds of years ago."

"So your saying evil brought Andy back?" Prue asked.

"I'm afraid so." Donald replied.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Prue replied.

Doc's head poked through the doorway arch after the door opened, "Have you guys seen Andy or Godfrey anywhere?"

"Not since the meeting, why?" Prue asked.

"It seems that both of them disappeared within the last half hour." Doc replied.

Prue immediately dashed for the door, running past Doc. "Where are you going?" Donald asked.

"I'm going to find Andy." Prue replied.

* * *

Andy stood in the foggy alleyway in the 3rd District, unaware that he was being watched. He saw Maleficent, or rather half of her, for the fog hid half her body and parted like waves parting from the bow of a ship as she walked forward.

"Has the Keyblade's wielder been revealed?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes." Andy replied.

"Who is it?" Maleficent asked.

"He's a boy named Sora." Andy replied.

"Thank you." Maleficent said.

"I know why you brought me to life again." Andy replied, "And that was the last time I cooperate with you."

"Oh, and why is that?" Maleficent replied.

"You're using me against Prue." Andy said, "And I'm telling you I'd rather die or turn into a Heartless than allow that to continue."

"No need to be so dramatic, Inspector Trudeau." Maleficent said.

"I also know all about you; that you're responsible for all these refugees fleeing here in the first place." Andy replied.

"Knowledge is power, Inspector Trudeau, but you realize that this is knowledge gained too late." Maleficent said.

"Kill me if you want, Maleficent, or turn me into one of those things, but I'm not letting you use me to hurt Prue. Not anymore." Andy replied.

"Such brave words, Andy, but you've already served your purpose." Maleficent replied, "And there is no need to kill you at all. You see, the necromancers had two types of spells. One that would produce a body that would live a hundred years, and another that would live for only two weeks. You can guess which one I made you. I think explaining to Prue that you will die next Friday would be far more devastating than anything that I could plan…"

Maleficent vanished, leaving a stunned Andy standing in her wake. _Is this true? Do I really have thirteen days to live? No, it's a lie. Maleficent has lied to me before, what makes this any different? But what if it is true? _

Andy became aware that someone had just followed him into the alley. He turned to see Godfrey standing behind him. "I guess you were right," Andy said, "I was working for Maleficent. Note I said 'was working' for her, Godfrey."

"I heard the whole thing." Godfrey replied, "And I'm sorry to have misjudged you."

"If roles were reversed, I probably would have done the same thing." Andy replied, "I've gotta get back to the hotel and tell Prue and the others…"

"You're right. But first _we've _got to get out of here alive!" Godfrey replied, spinning around, his pistol drawn. Several Soldier Heartless were coming down the alleyway after them. His first shot killed the nearest attacker and both men ran pell mell out of the alley, Godfrey turning occasionally to snap shots back at their pursuers when they got too close.

As they ran Andy saw a hole get torn into the wall where his head had been a fraction of a second earlier. "These things have _guns _too!" Andy shouted.

"No, that would be an enemy of the human kind!" Godfrey said, shooting the thug with the sawed off shotgun in the chest twice with the revolver. He picked the weapon up, carrying it in one hand, and kept running until he stumbled.

"Godfrey!" Andy shouted and turned.

"It's alright, get to the hotel and warn the others! I'll draw these blokes away!" Godfrey replied, "I'll meet you at the 3rd District Gate!"

Andy complied and the two men split off. As they did, he could hear more shooting as Godfrey ran off in a different direction.

Andy reached the 3rd District Gate, but saw no sign of Godfrey anywhere. "Godfrey! Where are you?"

He heard a reply but the echo was weird, like it was coming out of something metal. "Stuck in a bloody pipe! And I'm rather popular at the moment."

Wedged in a bloody pipe was more like it in Godfrey's case. A few meters from the 3rd District Gate he'd tripped and that would have been the end of him had he not found a culvert a short crawl away. He'd backed cautiously inside it, hoping there wasn't a Heartless hiding in there. The culvert was a tight fit but at least they couldn't crawl in after him. At least not after he'd shot the leg out from one of them one the nosy bastard had gotten too close to the pipe. The creature had one off howling in pain, as the shotgun blast had torn away its right leg at the knee joint. Godfrey sorely regretted he hadn't waited until the creature stuck its face into the pipe. _I might still have that chance…_Godfrey thought, grimly. He had three more shotgun shells for the shotgun he'd taken from the dead thug plus fifteen rounds for the .38 revolver at his side. When those ran out he had an Army issue combat knife.

"Are you alright?" Andy's voice echoed.

"Perfectly! I just can't get out of the culvert because there's too many bloody Heartless! Get the others and tell Prue and Kolopak what you know." Godfrey shouted back.

"Hang in there!" Andy quipped.

"Bollocks to you!" Godfrey replied, a hint of humor on his voice, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…"

Andy pushed the gate open and ran, despite the ache in his healing ankle. As he ran he could hear more shots and hoped that he wasn't hearing Godfrey's last stand on the other side of the gate…

* * *

TBC 


	6. The Letter

The Letter

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

Prue noticed the envelope that had been slid under the door before she left the room. She picked it up, noticing that it was in Andy's handwriting. Her hands trembled as she lifted it off the floor and she opened it.

"Prue?" Doc asked, as he caught up to her, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"It's from Andy." Prue replied, as she unfolded the paper.

"_Dearest Prue," _she read, "_I can't tell you that it means so much to me to be with you again. I've missed you so much that I would have given anything to see you again. And I was given that chance…"_

Prue smiled as she read Andy's heartfelt words, and then she continued to read, "_But there's an awful secret behind all this. Godfrey was right, I was keeping something from you. Maleficent brought me to life. She told me all she wanted was my happiness, but that wasn't the case. She wanted information, to use me as a spy. I didn't know about it until later. I wasn't supposed to tell you…"_

Tears began to blur Prue's vision, but she had to read on, "_Do you know what it feels like to keep secrets from someone you love? I hope you never have to feel that and I'm sorry I deceived you. Maleficent threatened my life. I left this letter to you because I may not be coming back. I'm going to tell Maleficent I'm not her pawn anymore, and she can kill me if she wants. And she just well may, I saw it in her eyes the other night, when I snuck out to meet her. But I can't keep deceiving you or letting myself be used as a weapon against you or your friends. I never stopped loving you, even after I died, but after I've tricked you, I won't be surprised if you hate me forever. All My Love, Andy…"_

"No…Andy…" Prue sobbed, blinking tears away.

"Where's Godfrey?" Kolopak asked, as he ran into the two in the hall.

"Andy went to tell Maleficent that their deal was off." Prue began.

"Maleficent and Andy?" Kolopak asked.

"Maleficent brought Andy back to life." Prue began, and noticed Kolopak's face darken, "But he couldn't take deceiving me any longer, and decided that he was calling it quits."

"Maleficent likely knows that we have the Keyblade." Kolopak began, "She will stop at nothing. What about Godfrey?"

"He probably went after Andy." Doc replied.

"Alright." Kolopak replied, "We're going to have to search for them…"

"There's no need," came a gasping voice, "One of us is already here."

"Where's Godfrey?" Kolopak asked, turning to face Andy, and making sure his hand hovered over his war club. If Andy even looked hostile he was going to brain him right there.

"In the 3rd District." Andy gasped, Prue rushed over to his side, throwing her arms around him, "I went to tell Maleficent that I was through being her pawn. Then she disappeared and all these Heartless went after me…"

Doc took this in, and made a note to himself to ask later, but Andy seemed to have escaped Maleficent too easily and she was not known for being lenient with traitors.

"…Godfrey heard us talk and when she sent the Heartless after me, he dragged me out. As they chased us, he went to draw their pursuit." Andy explained.

"Where is he?" Prue asked.

"He's in a drainage culvert right by the 3rd District Gate. I came to get you guys to come back for him." Andy replied.

"This could be a trick." Kolopak said.

"It isn't!" Andy protested.

"How do we know you're not walking us into a trap?" Doc added.

"Do you think Godfrey would have stepped in to save me if I was a traitor?" Andy replied.

"You could simply have killed him and invented this entire story." Kolopak replied, "So forgive us for not believing you. Prue, Doc, go find Mole and Bertha…"

Sora had overheard the entire exchange and said, "I'm coming too."

"Sora, it could be a trap…" Kolopak warned, "Maleficent wants nothing more than to entrap you."

Prue turned angrily on Kolopak, "It isn't a trap. Andy isn't lying…"

"He lied to you, didn't he? Forgive me for not believing him." Kolopak replied.

Offended, Prue took a step forward toward the old Indian, coming between him and Andy, "Lie or not, if Godfrey's alive out there we owe it to him to try and find him."

"That is what I intend to do, but Sora, you must stay here." Kolopak said.

The boy opened his mouth, "Not another word." Kolopak added.

* * *

_God, I hope Andy got away. _Godfrey thought. He backed as far as he could, but behind him was a metal grate. The Heartless were circling the entrance at the pipe at a respectable distance, since he'd shot the leg out from the one that got too close. He hoped that if Andy had gotten away and had reinforcements coming his way, that it would happen before he ran out of ammo.

A Soldier Heartless made a run at the entrance of the culvert and this time Godfrey waited until its face was right in front of the double barreled shotgun before he squeezed one of the triggers, almost decapitating the creature with the shot, sending it telescoping to the ground with it's armor rattling. _How's that, wanker? _Godfrey thought, triumphantly.

He heard footsteps and the 3rd District Gate opening as more Heartless rushed towards the aperture. Godfrey fired the shotgun again, killing another Heartless, and then quickly reloaded the last two shells before hitting a third Heartless in the midsection with a burst of buckshot from both barrels, almost tearing the Shadow in half. _Bollocks, the shotgun's out. _Godfrey thought, tossing it aside.

Meanwhile, as the gate opened, the group consisting of Kolopak, Doc, Prue, Andy, Mole, and Bertha heard the shots and saw almost a dozen Heartless arrayed around the entrance of a culvert, circling like jackals around a wounded gazelle. Three Heartless lay dead near the mouth of the culvert.

A fourth Heartless limped about, one leg shot off below the knee joint. Bertha immediately picked it off with her .32 automatic with a single shot between the eyes. The Heartless turned to face the group and Prue flung a garbage can into the path of an oncoming Soldier Heartless, preventing it from attacking an unarmed Andy.

Kolopak was clubbing a Shadow Heartless to death with his war club in the distance, while Mole was tearing their attackers apart with bursts of gunfire from the M1 Thompson in his hands. As the fighting wound down, Godfrey crawled out of the culvert and ran to join his teammates. He ran up to Andy saying, "I owe you for that. Thank you."

"Any time." Andy replied.

"Is it just me, or did hell just freeze over?" Prue asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Doc replied, "Godfrey and Andy burying the hatchet, I never thought that would happen."

"So does this mean you guys are going to best friends?" Doc continued, turning to ask them.

"Don't even think about it." Both of them replied.

They walked safely back to the hotel. As they began their walk back, Godfrey motioned Andy aside, "Have you talked to Prue yet?"

"I didn't have the time." Andy replied, "I was busy saving your ass."

"And I am grateful you did so, believe me." Godfrey replied, "I've grown rather close to Prue over the time we've known each other."

At Andy's jealous look, Godfrey added, "As a friend. And as such I am concerned about what's going to happen to her, considering your limited lifespan."

"I'm going to talk to her about it." Andy replied.

"I hope you do so, my friend." Godfrey replied, leaving Andy alone with his thoughts.

Andy thought. _I have to tell Prue. But Maleficent hasn't really been known to tell the truth, right? What if I'm not going to die in thirteen days? Then I'll have gotten Prue worked up for no reason. Tell her damn it…_

Another voice interjected. _What if Maleficent tricked you again, and you are mistaken. You'll cause a lot of pain for Prue, and for something that wouldn't pass in thirteen days. What if you've got a hundred year lifespan instead? Maleficent could be just fucking with you._

"Andy?" Prue asked, "Are you alright? You've hardly said a word to me since you talked to Godfrey."

"I'm fine, honey, I've just got a lot on my mind." Andy replied. _Like telling her you're going to die in thirteen days._

"Are you OK?" Prue asked, taking his hand.

"I'm fine." Andy replied. _It could be another trick by Maleficent._

"Are you sure?" Prue asked, her eyes carrying that wounded look.

_Oh God! What if it's true? What if I have less than two weeks to live? _Andy thought. Andy replied, "Listen, Prue, I've got a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me, Andy." Prue replied, "I read your letter and knew that you called it quits with Maleficent. I always knew you were stronger than that. I knew you wouldn't be a pawn for long…"

_Pawn no. Cursed to die? Yes. _Andy thought, taking a deep breath, savoring the feeling of drawing in air deeply…_Because in thirteen days I won't feel a damn thing. _

"Andy, what is it?" Prue asked, wrapping her arms around him, there was obvious pain in her eyes, "You know you can tell me anything…"

Andy returned the embrace, feeling Prue's body through the material of her clothing, saying, "Prue, it's more complicated than that." Andy replied, "I'm just not ready to say anything right now…"

Prue fixed him with a wounded but understanding expression, "Whenever you're ready to talk to me…"

As Prue walked back inside, Andy stared into the stars feeling like a true ass. The expression on Prue's face hid a lot of hurt. _Whatever it is Andy, I hope you can tell me in time. _Prue thought as she walked away. As he saw a star blink out, he felt a teardrop flow down his cheek

As she walked back into the hotel, she saw Godfrey standing by the staircase. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Prue replied, and showed him Andy's letter.

"One thing's for certain." Godfrey replied, after he finished reading it, "He obviously does care about you. He was willing to die rather than let Maleficent continue to use him."

"Godfrey, I'm not questioning his devotion." Prue replied, "I'm just so upset that he's kept secrets from me…"

"I can tell he isn't working for Maleficent." Godfrey said, "Just by the fact that he'd saved me is evidence enough."

"But why did Maleficent let him go so easily? Not that I'm complaining…" Prue smiled sadly.

"He was no longer of use for her." Godfrey replied, "Then she sent the Heartless to finish him off. Which is when I stepped in, and the rescue operation became necessary."

"Thank you." Prue replied.

"I may not always see eye to eye with the man, but as a former police officer and now a soldier I can't leave an innocent man to the Heartless." Godfrey replied.

Prue hugged Godfrey, a friendly sort of hug, which Godfrey returned before she went about her business.

"What was that all about?" Doc said, as he walked into the room, with a smile on his face.

"She was thanking me for saving Andy…" Godfrey protested at the large black man's waggling eyebrows and index finger.

"I'll take your word for it." Doc said, slyly.

Just as Doc spoke, two British soldiers armed with rifles escorted an officer between them. Godfrey turned to face his superior and stood at attention. "Sir?"

Major Waverly said, "Doctor, kindly inform Kolopak that we need to borrow Mr. Godfrey for a while."

"Yes sir." Doc replied, his prior military background showing through. Without another word, Godfrey followed Waverly and his escorts back to the First District.

* * *

"So the Keyblade wielder has joined Kolopak's crew?" The Wicked Queen began, "This is not good…"

"We can crush them." Oogie Boogie declared.

"Arrogance could lose this war for us." The Wicked Queen replied, "Remember our drive into India was halted at Mayapore by the Charmed One and a handful of Indian Constabulary Service members."

"A minor setback." Oogie Boogie mentioned.

"Minor setback?" A bald man in black robes declared, "I'll have you know that General Wavell has launched a counteroffensive against our forces in Arakan, shortly after we failed at Mayapore."

"Yes," Oogie Boogie replied, "But your German and Italian allies are winning success in North Africa, aren't they Imhotep?"

"The British are starting to rally. And the Americans are starting to involve themselves in the war effort." Imhotep replied, "Plus the Australians at Tobruk are proving most difficult."

"Pfeh!" Jafar said, "The Japanese that aligned themselves with you, Imhotep, have done a credible job in China, Singapore, and the Philippines."

"As long as the Charmed One still breathes she is a threat." The Wicked Queen warned, "Especially now that the Keyblade wielder has joined with her."

"Whoa, stop the complaining…" Hades said, "With Andy thrown into the mix, Prue Halliwell is no threat."

"How can you be certain, Hades?" The Wicked Queen replied, "He has turned on Maleficent."

"But he dies in two weeks. She'll be in a weakened state by then." Hades said, mockingly, "In a state of mourning."

"Do not underestimate the power of the human heart, Hades." Maleficent said as she walked into the room.

"We've broken enough of them before." Hades replied.

"The Source of Evil on the Halliwell world has been unable to defeat the Charmed Ones." Maleficent said, "Keep that in mind. The Power of Three grows stronger. But the Source wants us to remain away. As it is we have enough problems, particularly another nation joining the Allies."

"The Russians have halted our advances as well at the gates of Moscow." Imhotep added.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Hades replied, "Can we please get back on topic? Thank you."

"Hades is right." Oogie Boogie replied, "Let Imhotep handle the Axis against the Allies, while we concentrate on more important matters."

"So the Keyblade wielder, with the Charmed One's help, and not to mention that pesky King's two loyal servants has just strengthened his hand." The Wicked Queen asked.

"As long as we keep the press on, we should be fine." Oogie Boogie countered.

"That's done a lot of good." Imhotep snapped sarcastically, "So far we've lost our mole…"

"Andy Trudeau has served his purpose." Hades countered.

"He could have provided us with more intelligence on Kolopak's plans, the Keyblade, and who knows what else." Imhotep replied, "Not to mention Kolopak has a member of the Allied Intelligence Bureau onboard. God knows the Japanese would want whatever intelligence Godfrey keeps passing his superiors. Not to mention the Germans and Italians."

"You forget your place, Imhotep." Maleficent began, "They are expendable. The Germans, the Italians, the Japanese…"

"Yes my liege." Imhotep said, anger blazing behind his dark eyes. He had spent months making alliances with the Germans, Italians, and Japanese. The alliance with Germany had been particularly difficult, until he hit on rearming the Great War decimated German forces before turning them against the Allies.

* * *

"What do you mean I _can't _tell my charge?" Nigel replied. It took every scrap of his English breeding to keep him from strangling Elder Gideon.

"Prue must endure the test. She must be strong…" Gideon replied.

"The hell she must!" Nigel exploded in a rare moment of passion, "You know Andy's death devastated her. And you're telling me I can't warn her?"

"Yes." Gideon said, "She is strong…"

"And you've done very bloody little for the Charmed Ones, after all they've given." Nigel snapped.

"I can see where Leo got his tendency to get close to his charges." Gideon said coolly, "There is nothing we can do to extend Andy's life."

"For the love of God, Gideon, can we not be reasonable. Prue needs to know that information." Nigel replied.

"And Andy needs to tell her." Gideon replied.

"What if he doesn't?" Nigel replied, "Prue will be vulnerable…"

"She must be strong enough to face the evil ahead of her." Gideon replied.

"Bloody hell! Then why even have me advise her?" Nigel snapped.

"You're already on thin ice, Nigel." Gideon replied, "You forget your charge, Anora…"

"Do not," Nigel replied coldly, "drag her into this."

"You felt for her Nigel." Gideon replied, "That much was obvious. And you wonder where a very impressionable Leo learned about falling in love with his charges."

If Nigel was affected by the Elder's knowledge of his affair with his charge, he was doing a credible job of not letting it show, even though every impulse screamed at him to beat Gideon to a bloody pulp.

"As I stated," Nigel said, "Do not drag her into this…"

"As I recall, you said that she inspired more feeling in you than…" That was as far as Gideon got before Nigel grabbed his throat and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I warned you…Clip my wings, send your bastard Damocles, I don't care." Nigel replied, "But it's only my charge's welfare that prevents me from killing you."

Nigel released his hold and Gideon gasped. He thought about clipping the Whitelighter's wings, or calling Damocles in, or any number of inventive punishments. Gideon made a note that the subject of the witch Anora the first to die fighting Ansem, was a sore point for Nigel.

"I'll see myself out." Nigel said, coldly, before orbing back to Traverse Town.

* * *

TBC

AN: I sort of invented the idea that some humans would side with the Heartless for various reasons. The inspiration came from playing all the Medal of Honor video games...


	7. The Fool of Traverse Town

The Fool of Traverse Town

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Prue blinked her eyes, this didn't feel like her bed on the _Morrowind_ at all. It felt a lot like the living room couch at home. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the living room sofa. _Wha-was this some kind of crazy dream? _Prue thought. _No, this isn't a dream…it couldn't…_

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Astral projection. That was the only explanation. The last thing she remembered was being really tired, but she wrote it off to a lot of the late nights and early mornings she had between worrying over Andy and the chats she'd had with Godfrey.

She glanced at the clock on the VCR, and if it was still three minutes fast then it was about five minutes after midnight. She heard the sound of keys rattling and saw Phoebe walk inside, with a red haired woman she hadn't met before.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Phoebe said, "I've got class tomorrow, so I had to cut out early. I hope Piper and Leo will be able to handle the crowd tonight…"

The pair walked into the living room and Phoebe promptly froze in her tracks. "Oh my God! Prue? What are –"

The surprise overwhelmed Phoebe and she promptly fainted, and Paige caught her. "A little help?" Paige asked.

Prue helped carry Phoebe over to the couch and laid her down. "You must be Prue." Paige replied, "I'm Paige, and of the two of us, I figured I'd be the one to faint considering I'm new to the whole witchcraft and Power of Three thing…"

"Whoa, back up." Prue began, "Before _I_ faint from surprise."

"I'm Paige," the other woman began, and somewhat awkwardly said, "We're related, somewhat, through the same mother."

Prue processed this, "OK, I'm guessing your father was Sam, my mom's Whitelighter…"

"I know this is a lot to take in." Paige replied, "And I'm sorry I didn't write you when Phoebe and Piper sent you their reply to your letter. Sorry, but I honestly didn't think it was my place to write you a letter."

"Piper told me the Power of Three was reborn here, but she didn't say that we had a half sister." Prue replied.

"You might want to ask Piper about that, but she's closing up tonight and won't be back for another few hours." Paige replied.

Phoebe moaned and sat up and when she saw Prue her eyes popped wide open. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you!"

Phoebe threw her arms around her big sister, tears coming down her cheek. Tears appeared in Prue's eyes as well as she hugged her baby sister back, she missed her younger sisters so much.

Paige stood awkwardly off to one side, part of her feeling like she didn't belong here, as though she had replaced a much loved sister. Another part of her was saying that what she was feeling was ridiculous. _You just don't know Prue that well, that's all…_

"How did you get here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm guessing my astral projection powers are growing." Prue replied, "I just helped move Andy onto the _Morrowind_ and when we went to sleep I found myself lying on the couch…"

_I can't tell you about Andy, Leo told us not to. But damn it! It'll break your heart…_Phoebe thought.

"So what does this mean?" Phoebe asked, "You can visit us?"

"When I get more control over it, yes." Prue replied, "But it seems to be triggered when I fall asleep."

"I'll be sure to leave some clothes lying around in case you and Andy…you know…" Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe!" Prue said in mock offense.

"What, you said you can't control it just yet…" Phoebe said, wolfishly grinning.

Prue reddened, "Phoebe."

Paige stood off to one side, awkwardly and Phoebe turned towards her, "I guess you've met Paige."

"I did." Prue replied, "I'm just slightly miffed that Piper or Phoebe didn't say we were related."

"We were going to, but I thought the idea that the Power of Three being back together again would have been too shocking." Phoebe protested.

"Phoebe, I died and was reborn, how much do you think that news would have shocked me?" Prue replied.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

Prue felt the familiar feeling of being pulled back into her own body. "I'll see you all again." Prue said, sadly.

As Prue returned to her own body, Paige turned to Phoebe and said, "This was a really interesting evening."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Phoebe quipped.

"I really wish I'd gotten to know her." Paige observed.

"To be fair, you never really met her." Phoebe said, "I hope you two get to know each other."

"To be honest, I kinda feel like I put you guys out." Paige replied.

"Don't be silly." Phoebe replied, "You'll get to know each other, if Prue keeps showing up, and you'll feel like family before you know it. Next letter we send, you should write one too."

"I'll think about it." Paige replied, with a yawn before heading upstairs, "I've got work tomorrow."

"Good night." Phoebe replied.

* * *

"They let you have a break?" Doc asked, as he saw Godfrey sitting at a table in a café in the First District.

Godfrey nodded. Doc was going to pick up some medical supplies. "Do you ever relax?" Doc asked, when he noticed the slim volume on the table.

"I am relaxing." Godfrey protested.

"What is that?" Doc asked.

"Ovid." Godfrey replied, at Doc's blank stare he said, "The _Metamorphosis_. Basically it describes people getting turned into any number of things for any number of reasons. For instance there is the tale of the huntsman Acteon. He accidentally caught a glimpse of Artemis, goddess of the hunt; bathing and she turned him into a stag. His own hounds ripped him to shreds."

"Weird people, those Romans." Doc replied.

"Not really." Godfrey replied, "Ovid actually retold several Greek stories…"

"Adding to that little debate you and Prue had at lunch last week." Doc replied, "I still remember you were arguing that Roman culture was effectively a knock-off of Greek culture."

"And I never knew that Prue happened to be somewhat of a fan of Roman culture." Godfrey replied, "Boy did I get an earful about 'fast-talking Greeks' being a bother for Rome."

"Yes, I still remember you two were arguing over that for hours." Doc replied.

"An enjoyable debate." Godfrey replied, grinning tiredly.

"You two have been getting pretty close over the past couple weeks." Doc observed.

Godfrey nodded, "The fact that we're the only ones aboard from our respective worlds gives us common ground."

"Are you sure it's not anything more?" Doc asked, knowingly.

"I'm sure." Godfrey replied, with a mildly defensive tone. _Wanker. Am I that transparent? _

"I'm here for you if you want to talk, buddy." Doc replied, before Godfrey fixed him with a piercing stare, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Understand I don't want to risk losing Prue as a friend for one, and Andy's already in the equation for two." Godfrey replied. _Besides, they always say mortals falling for goddess' always have bad things happen to them. _

"I understand." Doc replied, "You've gotten to be pretty good friends and you're afraid to lose her over this."

"That's why I'd best not say anything." Godfrey replied. _Developing feelings for someone you've got to work closely with is a bad thing in the intelligence business, says Major Waverly. _

As Godfrey was about to reply a man dressed in a ragged old suit of clothes ambled towards their table. "Remain strong, for there will be those who will rely on your strength."

The fool ambled away almost as soon as he came. Godfrey turned towards Doc, "Who the hell was that?"

"That was the Fool of Traverse Town." Doc replied, "He tends to wander the streets, saying bits of nonsense and advice to anyone who listens."

Godfrey replied, "A lot like some vagrants I saw in Mayapore that did the same thing. I'd best be going; I'm supposed to receive training on some new small arms we might receive courtesy of the AIB."

"See you later, Godfrey." Doc replied, as he left to get the medical supplies he had come over to the First District to receive. _That's something I never expected. _Doc thought, regarding what amounted to Godfrey's confession.

Godfrey headed back to the embassy where he was to receive new instructions. He had already learned the technical specifics, assembly and disassembly, and operation of two new American small arms that he was taking back to the _Morrowind_ and he wondered just what else they had in store for him.

Godfrey stood outside the conference room until a sergeant summoned him. Godfrey entered the room and saw Major Waverly standing beside the conference table with two other occupants. One of them was the female Royal Air Force flight sergeant, obviously a typist or secretary judging by her demeanor. The other was a broad shouldered man with gray hair with some snow white streaks at the sides, wearing the uniform of a US Army colonel.

Godfrey instinctively straightened his carriage and said, "First Lieutenant Godfrey, reporting as ordered."

The American colonel introduced himself, "Colonel Lyle T. Rourke, I'm the head of the American Office of Strategic Services."

A dossier was in front of Rourke and he gestured to Godfrey, "Sit down. I've read through your dossier, and it appears you've had quite an interesting career with the Indian Constabulary Service in Mayapore."

Godfrey wondered where this was headed as Rourke continued, "And now you're assigned as the Allied Intelligence Bureau liaison with the _Morrowind. _The AIB is a great organization, and I know quite a few of your colleagues are aboard these independent airships, and they also provide excellent intelligence to our cause. Giving that America is relatively new to this conflict, we're in need of cooperation of more experienced allies. I understand Britain has been fighting the Heartless and their allies for nearly three years since 1939."

"Yes sir." Godfrey replied.

"Well, to win a war we need intelligence. And while your reports have been thorough, we are interested to see more detail regarding these supposed magical beings you claim to run into. Particularly this Sora person and his two helpers. And this supposed witch that defended Mayapore."

"My reports aren't thorough enough, sir?" Godfrey asked. Instinctively he did not like where this question was going.

"They're just fine." Rourke replied, "But I personally would like to hear of these so-called magical occurances."

_What the hell would they possibly want with Prue and the others? _Godfrey asked to himself.

"I can see you're curious." Rourke replied, "I do believe the help they could do for our cause is great. However, we will need to know what their capabilities are."

_You're asking me to be an **Ephialtes **on my own crewmates? _Godfrey thought but said nothing.

"We need to know what these magical beings are capable of. And if they're any danger to our servicemen…" Rourke began.

"That's preposterous, sir!" Godfrey protested.

"Lieutenant." Waverly said warning, "The good Colonel has some legitimate concerns."

"I've been honest in my reporting. These 'magical beings' as you say wish only to help innocent people." Godfery replied.

"We need to know what they're capable of…" Rourke replied.

"They aren't dangerous, sir." Godfrey replied.

"Lieutenant," Rourke said, "You would do well to mind your tongue."

"Yes sir." Godfrey replied, feeling distaste for the assignment.

"That's all, Mr. Godfrey. See him out." Rourke replied, and the female RAF sergeant complied.

When they were out of earshot, Rourke turned towards Waverly and asked, "How reliable is Mr. Godfrey?"

"He's been a good officer to date." Waverly replied, "He's just a bit outspoken about issues when convinced that he's right."

"I hope my trust in your good faith isn't misplaced." Rourke replied.

"I assure you, it isn't." Waverly replied, "I know my man, he'll follow his orders."

_But for how long? Just what is it Rourke wants with these reports? _Waverly thought.

* * *

Later aboard the _Morrowind_ Milo carried his sleeping daughter Lal in his arms to the rec room. He saw Andy sitting in the room and Godfrey walked in just then. "Hey, guys," Milo said, "Could you do me a favor and watch her for a few minutes while I go to the store."

"Of course." Godfrey replied.

"I guess you're a dad." Andy asked.

"No, my mum was a matron, she knows a lot about babies." Godfrey replied, "I learned a thing or two about them too."

"If she wakes up, just hold her." Milo said, "Kida just fed her ten minutes ago and she's sleeping for a little bit."

"Don't worry," Andy said, "We've got this in hand."

As soon as Milo stepped out, Lal woke up and began to wail. "What's wrong?" Godfrey asked.

"Don't ask me, Mr. 'My Mum was a Matron'." Andy replied.

"Carry her for a bit, maybe that will quiet her." Godfrey replied. Andy picked Lal up gingerly, and the baby still wailed.

"Maybe she's hungry." Andy began.

"Impossible, Kida just fed her not even ten minutes ago." Godfrey replied.

"She's still crying…" Andy replied sharply and then looked down at Lal, "Shh. It's OK darling, your daddy just stepped out, he should be back soon. Please stop crying, I'm a police officer, I don't know much about babies."

"I have ears, mate and for God's sake, you're not holding her right." Godfrey replied.

"You try genius." Andy hissed and Godfrey took the baby in his own arms and began to walk around the room.

"Come on sweetheart," Godfrey whispered, "Daddy will be back soon."

A light laugh caught both of their attentions. Prue stood in the doorway, her arms folded across her breasts. Both men turned.

"What, you were here the whole bloody time?" Godfrey said.

"You guys were entertaining to watch." Prue replied, and doing an impression of Andy, "Please stop crying, I'm a police officer, I don't know much about babies."

"I've got her." Prue said, and Godfrey put the baby into her arms.

"Aww, you're so cute." Prue cooed at the little girl, "You'd be even cuter if you stopped crying. What's the matter? Oh I see, you need your diaper changed."

"That was amazing, how'd you know to do that?" Godfrey asked.

"Easy, it was a case of Reckless Abandon." Prue replied. Both men raised their eyebrows.

"We found an abandoned baby and took care of it for a while." Prue explained.

"You've got one interesting girlfriend, mate." Godfrey quipped as Prue changed Lal's diaper, threw the dirty one away, and cradled the baby again. She reached her free hand to the little girl, allowing her to grab her finger. Prue smiled at the baby who was now cooing.

"Here you go." Prue said, handing Godfrey the baby.

* * *

Prue stepped out for a breath of fresh air. Andy joined her just then, and Prue yawned. "You certainly slept enough last night." Andy remarked.

Prue turned to face him and leaned her head against his chest, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really." Andy asked, "Because when I woke up, you were fast asleep. I could barely wake you. What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt I was back at the Manor, talking to Phoebe. And then I saw Paige, the half-sister they never told me about in their letter to me." Prue replied.

"But it's a dream, right. It probably isn't real." Andy replied, and then it hit him, "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No it wasn't." Prue replied.

"Why did you say it was a dream then?" Andy asked, irritated.

"You haven't exactly been Mr. Truthful yourself." Prue replied, "You might have told us that Maleficent remade you…"

"And have you turn me out." Andy replied.

"Andy!" Prue said, "You know me better than that."

"Prue, all I'm saying is that this whole thing about you being a witch…it's just so much to have to take in…You kind of unloaded that whole thing on me unexpectedly. And now you're saying your powers are growing." Andy replied, "I'm afraid, Prue, I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." Prue replied, putting her arms around Andy's chest.

_How do tell her I'm going to die in twelve days? _Andy thought as he returned her embrace.

* * *

TBC

**Ephialtes** - The Theban who betrays the Greeks at Thermopylae by showing the Persians a way around the mountain


	8. Prophesy of the Dreamfinder

1Prophesy of the Dreamfinder

Disclaimer: Same as before…I also don't own the Mummy, which has its own crossover into this.

AN: I figured a tip-off to Moulin Rogue was in order, considering I'd watched it an hour ago. I also invented Christian's last name, since it wasn't given.

* * *

"All the supplies are on board." Vinny reported to Kolopak.

"And I guess all of those cherry smoke bombs you made are disposed of." Kolopak said, with a withering glare.

"Every last one of them." Vinny said, sadly.

"Good, now I…" Kolopak replied before being interrupted.

"GAH!" came a shout from the rec room and both of them raced into the room in time to see Andy sitting at one of the chairs with a half eaten cupcake in his right hand and red smoke issuing from it. He had a very sour expression on his face, which contrasted to the peals of laughter Prue had let out.

"I told you to shake the cherry first before you ate it." Prue said, between gasps for air.

"What kind of deranged lunatic makes a smoke bomb that looks like a piece of fruit?" Andy asked.

"This deranged lunatic." Prue replied, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at Andy's face, stained with reddish dust and his slightly singed hair and eyebrows.

"Vinny…" Both Kolopak and Andy said.

"Uh-oh…" Vinny said and the Italian bomb maker turned and ran while Andy and Kolopak began chasing him all over the ship.

Godfrey walked into the room just then, with a folded piece of paper in his left hand. "Did I miss something?" Godfrey asked.

"Not really." Prue replied, "Just a repeat of the cherry smoke bomb incident."

"I should've smelled it in the air." Godfrey quipped.

"News from home?" Prue asked, indicating his letter.

Godfrey sighed, "Yes. This is from Daphne."

"How is she?" Prue asked.

"She's into her first trimester so far." Godfrey replied, "Complaining about morning sickness and the like."

"To be expected." Prue replied.

"Merrick's gotten himself a commission in the Army." Godfrey replied, "He's with the Mirbat Guides Regiment, as far as she knows."

"That's a name I really don't want to hear again." Prue quipped.

"Likewise." Godfrey replied, "He's gotten himself ahead in this world."

"So is Merrick still coming around to bug her?" Prue asked.

"No, he's stationed closer to the Burma frontier now. Mirat's at least eighty kilometers away from Mayapore." Godfrey replied, "And Daphne's moved to Rawapindi, another forty kilometers away from Mayapore."

"And Merrick doesn't know about it?" Prue smiled.

"He doesn't." Godfrey replied, "And I intend to keep it that way."

"It's a big Army." Prue noted.

"It is, but you'd be amazed at who you'll encounter at any post throughout the Empire." Godfrey replied.

"It still feels kind of weird," Prue said, "To keep hearing you refer to the British Empire. On my world it ended before I was born."

"What else is different about Britain on your world?" Godfrey asked.

"I'll tell you about it some time." Prue replied, "It would take all night for me to explain almost sixty years of British history on my world."

"So what are the chances of you running into Merrick?" Prue asked, "I mean after all, he's in India and you're over here."

"Who knows where they'll send units." Godfrey replied, "Mrs. York's oldest son was in the 1st Battalion, Pankot Rifles and they sent them to North Africa."

"Have you heard from your brother?" Prue asked, "I remember you mentioned him."

"He passed through Rawapindi, on the train to the coast. He's on his way over to England, to begin pilot training with the Royal Air Force." Godfrey replied.

At Godfrey's expression Prue knew what he was going through, "I feel the same way knowing my sisters are facing all kinds of threats without me to help them. As an older sibling you can't help but worry."

"A brother going to war does tend to worry one." Godfrey replied.

"Having sisters fighting demons and not being able to do a damn thing about it can worry you." Prue replied.

"I understand." Godfrey replied.

"You're just going to have to accept that your brother's a grown man and that he can and will make his own choices." Prue replied.

"It still doesn't make it easy." Godfrey replied.

"I know, I cringe every time I remember my sister Phoebe dates a demon…" Prue began, at Godfrey's raised eyebrow, "Long story."

"I thought you fight demons." Godfrey replied.

"He was sort of half-demon, under the guise of Belthazor and half man under the guise of Cole Turner." Prue replied, "Phoebe fell in love with him while he posed as a district attorney and stayed his lover after she found out…"

"OK, but wouldn't he have attempted to exploit that?" Godfrey asked.

"He did, at first, but he couldn't hurt Phoebe and began to help us." Prue replied, "I don't know what happened to him after I was killed and reincarnated."

"It seems that love has more power to it than we realize." Godfrey quipped, "And that's why the Bohemians believed in it."

"Truth, beauty, freedom, love." Prue replied.

"I did read the autobiography of the chap who wrote _Spectacular Spectacular_." Godfrey replied.

"Christian Fletcher." Prue replied, smiling, "It was one of my favorite books when I was in college. Phoebe kept borrowing it and kept forgetting to return it until I bought her a copy last Christmas."

"Bloody sad story though." Godfrey replied, "About how Satine died at the end…"

"You keep surprising me," Prue replied, "I expected you as the last person to read something from the Bohemian revolution. I always figured you as someone who reads classics all the time."

"Then you're missing the point." Godfrey replied, "The Ancient Greeks said a lot about balance. Spirit, mind, and body all must be balanced. I discovered that at university, where I used to do my fair share of boxing and some rugby on the side and competed in a footrace or two. Besides the Bohemians do have a thing or two to teach us about ideals, and what matters."

"I saw the movie when it came out in theaters…" Prue began, at Godfrey's curious look she added, "I keep forgetting. It's 2001 on my world, but it's still 1942 for you."

"It's quite alright." Godfrey said, "I wonder how I'd adjust if I had to live on your world."

"You'd have some interesting times." Prue replied.

"Not to mention I'd be short about six decades worth of knowledge." Godfrey replied.

"You'd just have to remember to drive on the right side of the road." Prue replied.

"But we do drive on the right side of the road." Godfrey replied.

"Last time I checked, in America we didn't drive on the left side of the road." Prue replied.

"But that is the right side of the road." Godfrey protested.

"In the United Kingdom, yes. San Francisco, no. You'd get into a head on collision in a heartbeat." Prue replied.

"Bloody Yanks." Godfrey groaned, "No offense."

"None taken." Prue replied, smiling.

"I'd best be going, I've some other business to attend to." Godfrey replied.

"See you later." Prue replied.

* * *

"I'd love to toss that smug princess off the nearest peak. And her priestly lover with her." The dark haired Generalleutnant Ottomar Kohler grumbled as Princess Anck-Su-Namun had finished speaking to the two officers. Indeed, Anck-Su-Namun behaved as though she were addressing Egyptian peasants and not Germany's two highest ranking military officers.

"Now, now, Otto." Field Marshal Ernst Krueger instructed, "That is no way to speak of our valued allies. After all, Imhotep did help us rebuild in the 1920s."

"Why do you stay so calm under this, **Herr Generaloberst**?" Kohler asked.

"Do you see masses of our citizens fleeing to Traverse Town, to England, or other places?" Krueger began, addressing his old friend.

Krueger moved a stray strand of his sandy blond hair from his face, "They need us because we are here. Sure the Heartless have massive armies, but we Germans are here. We have territories, bases, aircraft, and vehicles. As long as Germany remains useful, she will avoid the plight befalling her enemies. You saw how easily we took France two years ago. And how our forces are fighting in Russia…"

"We are stalemated, sir." Kohler replied.

"Temporary." Krueger replied, "I have every confidence in my colleagues in Russia."

"The key to Germany's survival is to remain useful and marshall our strength." Krueger continued, "Leave these mystics and their cult to Imhotep and the Heartless their delusions. When their usefulness to Germany expires, you'll have your fair share of people to toss of the nearest peak, Otto."

"Jawohl Herr Generaloberst." Kohler replied.

Meanwhile, in another chamber of Castle Hollehammer, Imhotep spoke to Maleficent.

"Allied forces have halted the **Afrika Korps** at Tobruk." Imhotep stormed angrily, "The Germans are badgering me for reinforcements. And the British and American bombing raids have begun to intensify."

"We need overwhelming force if we are to remove the Charmed Ones from the equation." Maleficent replied.

"If our allies turn upon us…" Imhotep replied.

"Then it will be of no consequence." Maleficent replied, "Once Germany has outlived her usefulness, we will take it over."

"I made a promise to them." Imhotep said, "That their world would be spared."

"There was nothing binding about that promise." Maleficent replied, "And remember that it is to me that you owe your being removed from the Underworld, and the resurrection of your beloved Anck-Su-Namun. If it were not for me, you would still be trapped, body and soul in the Egyptian equivalent of the abyss. Remember that, Imhotep."

"Yes my liege." Imhotep replied.

* * *

Godfrey returned to the _Morrowind_ sweating profusely, wearing the sports gear of the Royal Indian Engineers. "Still paranoid?" Doc asked, when he saw Godfrey walk aboard ship.

"Not more than usual." Godfrey replied.

"What's making me paranoid is all this extra training you keep doing." Doc replied, "Where does all this energy come from?"

"Sorry my friend, British army secret." Godfrey replied.

"Technically you're in the Indian Army though…" Doc replied.

"You wanker." Godfrey groaned, "If you must know, there's the Traverse Town marathon later this year I'm training for."

"Have you run a marathon before?" Doc asked.

"Years ago, the London Marathon in the UK when I was at the university." Godfrey replied, "I passed out nineteen miles into it from exhaustion."

"Damn." Doc replied, "And you want to try it again?"

"I've been trying for years, training every day I can, but with the war and the situation in India deteriorating it hasn't always been easy." Godfrey replied.

"You're insane." Doc remarked.

"A certain degree of fitness is an asset in my line of work." Godfrey replied as he headed over to his quarters for a shower.

"You're still out of your mind." Doc replied.

Godfrey had just stepped into the shower, rinsing away the sweat from him frame when an announcement echoed over the PA system. "Everyone report to the conference room immediately." Bertha said.

Godfrey let out a muttered curse, finished showering, threw his uniform on and headed for the conference room. When he reached the conference room his hair was still damp from the water, and his shirt sported a couple damp areas around the chest and mid back.

"Catch you at a bad time?" Prue quipped.

"More or less." Godfrey replied.

"You do look a bit washed up." Andy added.

"Wanker." Godfrey replied.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald together with Kolopak joined the assembled crew members of the _Morrowind_. Even Kida sat in the corner of the room, with Lal swaddled up in a blanket in her arms.

"What's the word, Kolopak?" Vinny asked.

"We've got to talk to Merlin." Kolopak said, "And then we will head for our next destination."

"And where would that be?" Andy asked.

"We'll find out soon." Kolopak said, as everyone filed out, save for Vinny, Kida, and Milo.

The group reached the third district and more Heartless began to appear.

"Not these guys again." Sora groaned.

Goofy bashed a leaping Soldier Heartless aside with his shield, and Mole finished it off with the Thompson gun. Godfrey dropped to one knee, aiming and picking off individual Heartless with the M1 Carbine.

Sora swung at a Soldier Heartless, missing completely, and the creature raised it's claws, ready to tear into Sora's flesh when Prue lifted it into the air and dropped it heavily onto the ground, breaking its neck.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Mole cover me!" Godfrey shouted, "The rest of you get inside, we'll hold them off."

Sora, Goofy, and Donald disappeared into the entrance of Merlin's dwelling. Andy followed, then Prue came in afterward. Meanwhile Mole and Godfrey ducked behind the nearest cover they could find.

Mole was firing the sub machinegun in short, controlled bursts, saving the ammunition from the thirty round clips. Godfrey was firing single shots from the semi-automatic carbine in rapid succession. The clip went empty, and Godfrey reached for the .38 revolver at his side shooting a charging Shadow Heartless twice in the chest. The creature's momentum kept it going before Mole blasted it with a dozen .45 caliber bullets from the magazine.

"I'll cover you!" Mole shouted. Godfrey nodded, and as he ran to the next spot of cover, behind a low stone wall, he slammed another fifteen round clip into the carbine.

Godfrey started shooting at the Heartless that chased after the group. Mole ran towards another stand of cover behind Godfrey, just in front of the entrance of Merlin's dwelling, jamming another thirty round clip into the weapon. As soon as Mole started firing Godfrey ran pell mell to the entrance, the carbine held in one hand, and the revolver in the other. Godfrey fired more shots from the revolver at the pursuing Heartless before flinging himself through the door. Mole followed immediately after.

"That enough exercise for you?" Doc quipped at Godfrey.

"Oh yes." Godfrey replied.

The group headed for Merlin and Kolopak began, "Where must we go to seek what we came to find?"

"You must journey to a land where the future is shown." Merlin began, "A land where all lands call neutral."

"Where would we find such a place?" Andy asked.

"EPCOT." Audrey whispered.

"The Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow to be precise." Doc replied.

"What?" Andy asked.

"The League of Nations built a place where future technology could be displayed," Bertha explained, "And where member nations could have their individual pavilions in the spirit of cooperation."

"So it's basically a huge world fair slash United Nations?" Prue replied.

"If we knew what the United Nations was..." Godfrey replied.

"The United Nations is basically what your League of Nations is." Prue explained.

"Oh." Godfrey replied, "EPCOT is supposedly neutral ground with multiple embassies and what amounts to a huge World's Fair. It's devoted almost entirely to science and technology. Because Germany, Italy and Japan have pavilions, as to Britain, France, and America things are a bit interesting over there."

"Why are we going there again?" Andy asked Merlin.

"The Dreamfinder has taken the first part of Ansem's report." Merlin replied, at Andy's quizzical look he added, "Who's the Dreamfinder?"

Merlin gestured over a crystal ball, the image of a man in a purple 19th Century style suit and top hat with red hair and a beard. "Science, like all endeavors of the human mind, requires imagination. It is the Dreamfinder who is the guardian of imagination and dreams. And his existence is being threatened because he has stolen Ansem's report."

"OK, so you're saying magic started EPCOT?" Andy asked.

"Exactly." Merlin replied, "But it is no more magical than one's imagination."

"He is in hiding, but evil seeks him." Merlin continued.

"And that's where we come in." Sora replied.

"It would seem so." Prue replied.

"We'd best be going." Kolopak said.

The group left Merlin's dwelling and made their way back to their ship.

* * *

Later that night Prue fell asleep, astral projecting into the Manor again. It seemed like everyone was out. Prue noticed a note on the refrigerator:

Prue,

If you astral project here and don't find us, we have a busy night at P3. We'll try to be there next time you show up.

Love,

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige

She'd scarcely read over the note when the front door opened. She heard footsteps around the corner and turned and saw Piper in the doorway. Tears appeared in Piper's eyes as she saw Prue standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Oh my God..." Piper said, sobbing. She closed the distance between the two of them and threw her arms around Prue. Prue returned the embrace, letting tears flow as well into her own eyes.

"Piper, what's going on in..." Phoebe's voice sounded as she walked around the corner.

The three sisters hugged for a few moments until Paige walked in. "Look, guys," Prue began, "Being killed and reincarnated kinda made me realize a few things."

"Such as?" Piper said, sniffling.

"Treasuring every moment with you guys." Prue replied, "Things are about to get a little more intense where I'm going, so I really want to make sure I say what I intend to say."

Prue turned to Piper, "I know it isn't always easy being the big sister. Believe me. But take it from me, you're strong enough to face whatever it is the future holds."

Piper threw her arms around Prue again and Prue returned the embrace. "Not so hard," Piper said, "You'll squeeze my tears out."

"Sorry." Prue replied, sniffling herself.

Prue turned towards Phoebe, "You're the middle sister now, Pheebs. You're doing what Piper used to do for me and you. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I know you're up to the task."

Phoebe and Prue hugged each other, Phoebe still crying a little. Prue turned towards Paige and said, "Look, I know we don't know each other that well. But if I can help it, I want to change that. We're sisters, we shouldn't be strangers."

"I'll write you next time." Paige replied.

"Good luck Prue." Piper smiled sadly, as Prue began to return to her own body.

* * *

Prue woke up on the _Morrowind _once again. Andy stirred slightly as she propped herself on her elbows.

"Prue?" Andy began,"It's two-thirty in the morning..."

"I know, I just went home and said what I needed to say." Prue replied, "You'd think it would feel good, but I just realize how much I miss them."

Andy held Prue close to him, "I know."

"I'm just so glad you're not going anywhere." Prue replied, wrapping her arms around his chest.

_I have eleven days left to live, I think you might be mistaken on that count. _Andy thought, replying, "Prue, about that..."

"About what?" Prue asked.

_I can't do it..._Andy thought, "You'll always have me."

After another hour or so, Prue fell asleep again, nestled at Andy's side. Andy stared at the ceiling, feeling like he was little more than vermin because he had lied to Prue yet again. He had to tell her, but how does one tell their beloved that their death is due to come in eleven days?

* * *

The End (The story 'Search for the Dreamfinder' should be out soon….)

**Afrika Korps – **German forces in North Africa.

**Herr Generaloberst **– German term used to address very senior German general officers by subordinates.


End file.
